


Vile Little Thing

by kae3214



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Grinding, Gun Kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kae3214/pseuds/kae3214
Summary: You've been transferred from NYC to the intelligence division in Colorado Springs. Being assigned to Ron Stallworth and Flip Zimmerman to work on an assignment involving racial discrimination has your mind whirring... Maybe there's something else making you short circuit. Flip is creating quite the distraction, and it becomes hard for you to not fall into his arms once the real shit goes down.
Relationships: Adam Driver/Reader, Adam Driver/You, Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Comments: 17
Kudos: 70





	1. Bend Over

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of staring and smirking. Good ol' Flip's hands go exploring where they shouldn't. I also forgot to add that this fanfic won't have Jimmy Creek in it; while I thought his character was sweet, I don't think he'd add much to the plot :)
> 
> edit: I just remembered that our boy Walter was married in the movie, but I've made my bed and imma sleep in it (he's now single... fun times)

An alarm wrung, waking you up too abruptly from a glorious dream that had your thighs pressed together. 06:00. “Fuck.”

It was your first official day on the police force, and tension was rolling off of you in torrents. It was 1973, a terrible time to be a person of colour, but that was the very reason you’d joined; you wanted to be part of the revolution that made all life equal. 

In Colorado Springs, the weather is fairly reliable in summer, so there was no need to wear many layers. You slipped out from under the doona, looking for a moment at the sheets to see whether your dream had been too intensive. And there it was, a small circle exactly where you had laid. Rolling your eyes, you marched to the bathroom and washed the lustful sweat from your face and armpits, scrubbing your inner thighs. 

Once you’d dried yourself, you’d slung on a black t-shirt and a leather jacket as well as one of your favourite pairs of pants; white bellbottoms with bright orange flowers running all along the legs. Grinning in the mirror, you ran your fingers through your hair. Your naturally curly hair was springing to full volume thanks to the water. 

As you put your earrings in, you got a phone call. You checked the time again, 06:23. A pang of fear rippled through your stomach as you lifted the receiver to your ear. A deep, honey coated voice said your name before continuing, “I’ve been informed you and I will be working together alongside another co-worker of mine.” The man’s voice was foreign, yet incredibly personal, and was so deep it made your bones rattle and your knees weak. “Apparently, you’ve been assigned because of your work in New York, but I wanted to let you know that this place is a lot different to NYC.” You tried not to scowl; you were a hard-working woman who’d reluctantly transferred to Colorado due to your mother’s illness. Cancer. 

“See you soon, don’t be late. The boss doesn’t like that.” And suddenly the phone line ended. 

-

Entering the police station, you immediately felt as though you had a target on your back. Working in the intelligence division in New York made you famous in the work of law enforcement. You were the one to discover a white supremacist group responsible for multiple black deaths in the Manhattan area. Since that, damn near every cop knew your name. Passing through the door into the back room, the smell of cigarettes and musky deodorant filled your nose. Inside, there were a couple of desks each with a phone and paper strewn with various handwritings. 

All heads swivelled to you; disappointingly, there were no women in this division. But one pair of eyes caught yours, a dark mirth glimmering behind them as if he was hiding something in his blank expression. He had freckles smattered all over his face, creating a beautiful web across his cheeks. His bright red flannel set him apart from the dull colours in the room. You watched as he shifted under your gaze, leaning back in his chair with a smirk spreading across his face. You wanted to wipe it off with your mouth. 

A voice barked your name, and you snapped your head to look. Standing in the doorway of an office, was your new boss. He was balding, and his mouth was spread in a thin line. You could see him feign a smile as he walked up to you and shook your hand. “We’re very excited to have you on board, I know all about your work in Manhattan.” You smiled, trying just as hard as him not to show your real emotions. You could feel a pair of hungry eyes at your back, but you couldn’t turn to check. “Yes sir, I’m just glad to be closer to home.” You said, your voice stirring the man to release your hand and genuinely grin. You already felt that this was going to be a journey and a half. 

“Follow me.” Walking back toward his office, you followed, turning your head a second before entering the room to catch a glance at the man in the flannel. And there it was; his eyes hadn’t left you since you’d first walked in. A feral smile spread over your face. 

“Take a seat. I’m Sergeant Trapp, and you’ll be working with me. I believe Flip gave you a call this morning?” He spoke as if he was unsure of how I might react like I was some precious thing that might explode if handled improperly. “Yeah, I was wondering who that was. He didn't really give any details about what I'd be doing here though.” You feigned innocence as best you could, and it seemed as though Trapp had fallen for it. He leaned forward and propped his elbows onto his desk, eyes glinting and smile growing as he said, “We’ve never had a woman in this division before, so this should be fun.” You didn’t like the sound of that. “I was wondering if you don’t mind my asking… Are you-?” you knew what he was asking before he finished his sentence. “No. I’m white.” You replied sternly, mad that he even wanted to ask. The idea that you should be treated differently because of the colour of your skin gave you a homicidal headache. He only asked because your skin had a slightly tan complexion and wasn’t as fucking pasty as he was. You smiled; if only you could say that aloud.

“Let her be, she only just walked in the door.” You didn’t need to turn around to know who it was. The voice rattled inside your head, spinning you up and churning you out dizzy and needy. You pressed your thighs together in hopes of creating friction. A large hand landed on your shoulder and squeezed. Your eyes drifted as you imagined where that hand could go, how large it was in comparison to you. You tried to shake yourself of your thoughts; a clear head was better than one that wanted to fuck the first thing within eyesight. 

“Flip, I haven’t explained what her assignment is yet.” Shade fell over the man’s face as Flip replied, “Sir, I can show her around, introduce her to the guys. Ron and I’ll fill her in.” You held your breath; you wanted nothing more. Sergeant Trapp had to think for a moment, but then he sighed and waved his hand at the door. Standing, Flip’s hand moving to steady your back. A flame grew from the bend of your spine to the nape of your neck, setting fire to your cheeks. He was so tall he towered over you easily, and he smelled of sandalwood. It was hard not to lean back and take a good inhale of his shirt.

Walking back into the main room, everyone was back writing or talking on the phone and no one noticed as the stranger at your back led you away, out of the room. “Where are you taking me?" You said, too softly for your liking. No reply. 

“So, you’re the guy who called me this morning. Pretty fucking early to be ringing, and how did you get my phone number?” Again, he didn’t speak, but there was a small rumble inside of his chest as he chuckled, deep and soft. Your clit throbbed. 

He marched you forward through the corridor into the back of the building where a couple of small rooms sat. He pushed you into the last room, closing the door behind him. There was a bench nailed to the floor in the middle of the space, with two seats on either side. He stepped back, and you felt the cold replace the warmth he’d made along your spine. “This is one of the rooms we use for interrogation. You’ll change in here if it isn’t being used.” He slowly moved around to face you, and your stomach dropped. His face was light with a sweet desire, his long hair falling over his face as he leaned to whisper in your ear. “Or maybe you like that sort of thing.” His warm breath tickled your ear, and he nipped your lobe. You gasped, and on instinct pushed yourself up against him. He laughed and stepped back, distancing himself from you. 

There was a knock on the door and without waiting, a young man slipped into the room. As if he could smell the lust in the air, he paused. “Am I interrupting something?” He said, his voice unsure.

Like the other male in the room, he was also extremely hot; his dark skin looked soft, and his eyes were a beautiful hazel, and when he smiled, it connected with them. “No, not at all. I was just showing her around.” Flip introduced you, and the new man grinned, outstretching his hand for you to shake. “Ron Stallworth. I’ll be working with Flip and you. Do you know what you’ll be doing?” Your head was fuzzy from the two very beautiful men surrounding you, but you managed to shake your head. “Ah, ok. Well, take a seat, we’ll explain.”

Ron sat across from you while Flip leaned against the wall behind you, and once again the feeling of his stare was strong enough to make your breath hitch. It took an hour, but soon you were well informed about what the mission was. Ron explained that you were assigned to this particular group because of your exceptional work in the New York Police Department, a compliment that made you grin. “We’re attempting to infiltrate and expose the local Ku Klux Klan chapter. We intend to uncover the group for their terrorist actions.” Your heartbeat quickened, and you leaned forward. This was what you were good at, what you wanted to do. Take down the supremacists. “We’ve already discussed Flip’s role, but yours is a little bit trickier.”

“I understand, the KKK doesn’t exactly support women as equals.” Ron frowned and nodded. “Exactly, so we thought you might be able to do something a little bit different. We thought you might be suited to… well, to infiltrate by- “. Ron was cut off by Flip, who moved as he spoke to grip the back of your chair. “We want you to fuck one of those assholes and get intel on what their private life is like, what their plans are that they might not tell a new member. Information they’d only tell a loved one.” 

“Oh.” Your voice had shrunk, and you were annoyed with how small you sounded. Sensing your unease, Ron leaned closer, pursing his lips. “We all appreciate how delicate this situation is, and how you might feel uneasy. You will also not be required to sleep with anyone.” At this, he sent a glare to Flip, who only grunted. 

“One man named Walter Breachway has already spoken with Flip, and we’ve confirmed he’s single. We don’t want to start any kind of suspicion, so we’ll enter you into the picture once Flip is well settled into the Klan. Once we’re there, we’ll send you in. He goes to the same bar most nights where he meets with other members, and that’s where you’ll be introduced.” Although your mouth had dried from fright, you still couldn’t mask the thrill of being undercover. 

You nodded, and Ron smiled. “Great. Well, we’ll put the files on your desk for you to read up on, get used to some names, and prepare yourself for some real bigotry.” You grinned back. “Of course.” You both stood, Ron, smoothing down his shirt as he made to leave. “It was great meeting with you. We’ll talk again tomorrow.” 

Ron left, closing the door behind him. Suddenly the air in the room became so thick it was hard to breathe. Flip’s presence behind you made you aware of your ass, which was well accentuated in your bellbottoms. You smiled, tilted your head to look at the ground. In doing this, your earring fell out of your ear. Without thinking, you bent to pick it up. There was a sharp inhale through teeth, and you laughed. 

Turning, you saw Flip standing, hands behind his back, a very noticeable erection peeking through his pants. You stopped breathing for a moment; just from the outline beneath the fabric, you could tell he was hung. Your mouth filled with saliva as you imagined what he could do to you with his study hands, huge dick, and beautiful face. In one big stride, he was upon you, pressing his hips into you. You bucked toward him, needing to feel him. He groaned, and put both hands on the table behind you, forcing you to lie down. He lowered his face to your neck and bit your pulse, causing you to throw your hips up to meet his, moaning deep in your throat. His eyes sparkled with something you couldn’t name. “Naughty thing.”

In one quick movement, he stood up and headed for the door, leaving you smattered against the metal table. Before he turned the door handle, he looked you over, grazing along your calves to your thighs and then the outline of your tits. “I like seeing you bent over. You should do it again sometime.” 

He walked out, and it took you a good couple minutes for you to do the same, your heart still racing. This was going to be interesting.


	2. A Bathroom Stall, Really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week of reading, strategizing, and masturbating, and now's the time for you to get into the thick of it. You're sent to meet with Walter Breachway, you're only way into the KKK, but things get complicated. Someone gets jealous and has to drag you away from duty, but don't worry; you'll figure out how to separate work from your relationships... Right?

A week had passed since your first day, but Monday morning started the exact same as the last. Your alarm woke you up at the same godforsaken time, and then you got a phone call from the police station, this time it was Ron’s sleek voice you heard. “Hey, so I hope you’ve read up a little on our target, he’ll be at the bar later tonight. Flip and I’ll give you the rundown as to what you’ll need to say and all that good stuff.” Your mind was still bleary and muddled, and you hadn’t connected the dots. “Sorry, what?” There was a chuckle, one from Ron and another from Flip based on the pitch. You smiled. You were already making friends. And maybe more; but you weren’t going to think about that just yet, especially considering he was a co-worker where your job was to sleep with a customer. “You’re going to meet with Walter Breachway tonight”. 

You spoke as evenly as you could until you ended the phone call, but as soon as the receiver was back in place, you crumbled to the floor. You didn’t cry. You weren’t sad; you were scared. You had done this sort of shit before, but this was different. You hadn’t been told to try and infiltrate a group before, especially one as prejudiced and fucked as the KKK. You weren’t sure whether you could do it, but more importantly, you had the growing realization that perhaps you weren’t valued as a real officer within this new group. You had already learned to appreciate Ron’s jokes and you loved listening in as he tricked the moronic white supremacists into believing he was white over the phone. But what bothered you was the fact that your job, no matter how valuable, was based on your sex and, supposedly undeniable, lesser understanding of the world. As if men know how to run the world. But then again, you weren’t nearly as badly off as Ron, as people with skin darker than yours. Just thinking about it made your fucking blood boil. But you knew why you were a police officer, and you knew how to use your white privilege, which you inherently had, to the advantage of others. 

You knew from previous encounters that white people are more likely to listen to white people than black people. You wished that life, no matter what skin tone, what love interest, no matter fucking what, was equal. Biting your lip to keep from screaming, you punched the floor. Twice. As hard as you possibly could. 

And then there was Flip. You couldn’t believe that you were thinking about him now, but you let your thoughts wander. There was something in the way his hands moved, how his hair fell over his face, shading his already dark brown eyes into obsidian. And the way he spoke, that dark gruffy tone which rattled inside your chest. The way he looked at you, truly looked at you, also had an effect on you, especially very small, stiff parts of you. Over the past week, you’d imagined fucking Flip at least fifty times, some of which were accompanied by a generous masturbation session. 

One of the fantasies was particularly fulfilling. It started at your desk. You and he were the only souls in the building, and all the lights but your desk lamp had been turned off. His huge hands were at your hips, squeezing your flesh as he pulled you toward him over the table. His mouth was sweet but hungry, taking all the breath from your lungs in a passionate kiss. Your tongues fought for dominance, but soon they softened, allowing you to taste the musky, sweet taste on his tongue. He begins grinding into you, his considerably large and hard cock slamming into your inner thigh, causing you to moan high and loud into his ear. His groan made you clit shiver, the need to be touched overwhelming at this point. As if he could read your thoughts, his hand would snake down to your underwear, ripping it off in one go. 

His other hand palms your breasts, kneading the flesh into compliancy, dragging soft streaks in circles, nearing the nipple with each lap. Your breath hitching and growing louder and louder with each passing moment, he unbuttons himself, pulling out his full length. This doesn’t help your lungs with their oxygen problem. He plays with himself for a moment, staring down on you, long hair falling over his warm, playful eyes. Leaning in, he whispers in your ear. “Cum for me you vile little thing.” He slams into you in one swift motion, splitting you open. Your moan is loud enough to echo between the two of you, and they don’t stop when he wraps a giant hand around your throat. The pain of the pressure builds inside your clit, which he responds to by rubbing tight circles around it with the pad of his thumb. He isn't trying to choke you out, he's holding down your veins so your head receives a dizzy rush, the blood failing the enter your brain. 

His grunts of pleasure match the rhythm of his hips as he slams into you at a perilous pace, pressing so close the slap of flesh on flesh is loud enough to drown out your growing climax. He fits so perfectly, he hits your g-spot just as his thumb presses and pinches your clit, causing you to erupt, your slit squeezing around his cock, making him moan loudly into your ear, losing himself in his own pleasure as he rocked his orgasm into you. 

This was around the time you’d cum, muffled moaning as you bit down on your hand to stop yourself from making too much noise; the pain was just a welcome addition. 

-

Your desk was a lot cleaner than the rest of the department, perhaps because you were new, or more likely because you weren’t a dumbass. You’d sorted your paperwork, had read and filed away all the information on the KKK sect, and this Breachway man, and had organized your pens and phone to opposite corners to create space to write. 

Maybe you were a bit tedious and mechanical about functionality, but at least your desk was clean.

A large, calloused hand ran along the bare edge of the wood, stopping at the cup holding your pens, and plucked a pencil from it. Your heart raced, not only because your set up had been tampered with, but also because Flip had placed the pencil between his plump lips and was biting the end. Fuck.

“Can I borrow this? I’ve lost mine.” Whether this was his attempt at flirting or just a regular occurrence you couldn’t tell, but it didn’t matter; all you wanted was to grab the pencil and lick the end now being twirled around his tongue. You leaned back, hands over your chest, trying to put up a calm front despite the sweat that had started beading at the nape of your neck. “Sure. But I want it back.” A flash of excitement crossed over his eyes as he inched closer to whisper; not close enough to start suspicion, but within reach so only you heard. “What do you plan to do with it after I’m done?” His smile grew; teasing him was becoming more and more fulfilling as the days went on. "Don't make me lay you down on a table again. This time I wouldn't be so quick to leave." He winked, taking the pencil from his mouth and gliding it behind his ear. The way it looked smothered behind his black hair made you squeeze your legs together.

Just as you opened your mouth to reply, Ron walked up with a chair. Dumping it rather loudly next to you, he slid onto it and sighed. His presence dampened the fire that had started between your legs, but your hands were still shaking with want. As if he could sense what you were thinking, Flip laughed, tilting his head to the roof. Your chest exploded and you couldn’t mask a smile; the sound coming from his throat was pure ecstasy on your ears. It was loud and warm and welcome. Looking over to Ron, you saw him smiling too. He probably thought it was his sigh and noisy entrance that had got the tall beast laughing. Little did he know. 

After a few seconds of each of you chuckling, Ron cleared his throat. A new seriousness had moved to his face, and you faced him fully, dragging your attention from Flip, which in all fairness was a grueling task. “So. Walter Breachway. We know him as a sort of recruiter for his chapter and is quite a bit looser than other members. We’ve heard and have learned from Flip that he is basically just keen to make the Ku Klux Klan a mainstream group. We don’t want that to happen, obviously. What we want you to do tonight is try and talk with him, chat him up.” Behind you, you could hear Flip shift where he was standing, clearly uncomfortable with the context of the conversation. Something flickered inside your chest, but Ron continued before you could care to name it. “We hope to get his phone number, which we technically have from Flip already, but it will confirm his interest if he gives it to you. And while I should be telling you to stay sober, if your game improves under alcohol– “ He winked, and you laughed, “ – then I’d say go for it.” 

Flip gruffed before reaching out to grab a cigarette from the couple peeking from the pocket in Ron’s shirt, placing the pencil he's stole back into your cup. He slid the dart between his teeth, fidgeting to find the lighter in his pants. You rolled your eyes, pulled your desk drawer open, grabbed the lighter sitting atop the papers inside, and lit it before his face. He stood still as stone, his lips spreading into a glorious smile that lit up his body, and seemingly grew the flame from the lighter. You raised your eyebrows after a second of waiting, which forced him to move. Instead of just extending his hand with the dart inside, he kept it in his mouth, moving closer to the heat until your face was inches from his. To keep the flame steady, he gripped the lighter around your hand, pressing into your skin. 

You couldn’t be sure whether anyone had noticed your change in demeanor, but a deranged desire had surged through you, and his hand hadn’t left yours, despite his cigarette being well lit. To spur yourself away from jumping the man, you flipped the lid on the lighter, extinguishing it. He reclined back, his left hand, the one he’d used to grab your digits, grazed over his lips. Instinctively, you moved closer, inching further along your seat to close the growing gap. His grin showed a generous amount of his pearly white teeth. In that moment, all you wanted was to push him to the ground and grind your hips into his, feeling his length harden and grow under your influence. You wanted him to tear your shirt apart, put his unfairly plush lips to your nipples, and nip them. You wanted his hands to sneak below your panties and graze your slit, teasing your clit until you came around his hand. You wanted -

“What’s happening...” Ron’s voice cut through the spell Flip had cast, and you swirled to meet his gaze far too quickly to be innocent. “Nothing. Ah, can I have one as well?” You asked, gesturing to the darts in his pocket. Rolling his eyes, he slid one across the table. “I can’t believe this is my job.” Once again, he stood, dragging his chair with him as he returned to his desk. Once you felt quite certain Ron and the rest of the division were distracted, you met Flip’s eyes again. This time they were dark enough to swallow all the light around you, and it made your heart fall to your stomach. He was a lion, and he was looking you up and down like you were a weak gazelle. You swallowed. 

As slowly as possible, you lit your own cigarette, inhaling as deep as you could before exhaling the smoke in one slow stream, the familiar burn tingling inside your throat. The sensation wasn’t dissimilar to how the doorway sized man made you feel when he looked at you like that. 

-

You were at the bar at exactly 9 pm. You’d spent most of the afternoon freaking out about what to wear, how much makeup to use, and what you should say. You remembered from what you’d read on him that he liked shooting, so you’d made a mental list of shit to bring up if the conversation lulled. In the end, you’d chosen to wear a black skin-tight dress that showed off a generous amount of cleavage and thighs. Staring in the mirror, you smiled in satisfaction. You looked hot as shit. The dress hugged at your hips and made your figure look like an hourglass. Your eyes were smoky and dark, and you wore a bright red lipstick. The lipstick made you slightly nervous; what if he thought you were at the bar for something suspicious… Just before leaving, you’d wiped it off, but it had stained your lips.

You couldn’t help but bounce your feet and chew at your lip, knowing Ron was in a van outside and Flip was playing pool with your target. All you could hear as you knocked back another bland water was a string of derogatory slurs, words that made your sight fuzz red. After about an hour of drawling on and 8 balls being smashed into pockets and slurs being yelled so loud your ears rang, you decided you’d had enough. Checking to see whether Flip would notice, you saw that he and the rest of the men he’d been socializing with had left. You seized the opportunity. You ordered a shot of vodka, the easiest liquor for you to put away. Once that had disappeared, you ordered another, and then a scotch and Pepsi. The drink was a little warmer than expected and made your body tingle. Everything, the voices behind you included, had begun flurrying away, sounds coming in as if from across the street. Now you’d started, you couldn’t seem to stop. You ordered another one of those Pepsi scotch mixes and drank that one fast. 

Just as your head began swirling in circles and you thought you might tumble from your stool a steady hand grasped your shoulder. The size was familiar, but the smell was different. This man smelled of cigarettes and mold like he’d left his clothes to ferment without properly drying them. Turning, you saw who it was, and your heartbeat quickened to a pace you thought meant death. You were over-reacting you realized, but still. His hair was close-shaven, and his mustache stuck out from his face. He was also sporting huge glasses which made his eyes seem bug-like. You instantly disliked him. Looking over his shoulder as fast as you could, you saw Flip talking with a stout fat man about the Klan and their hoods. His eyes caught yours for a second as he made a quick check, only to see you shadowed by Walter Breachway.

“Hey there, I noticed you sitting here all by yourself. Do you want some company?” You put on your best smile and reclined in your chair, crossing your legs. You watched his eyes roam your body, recoiling in disgust but making it look seductive. “I’d love that.” 

You allowed him to talk for twenty minutes about shooting and guns, things you could almost agree on, until he began talking about colored people. He was saying those terrible fucking insults again until you just couldn’t cope. Instead of running out of the bar like your mind was screaming for you to do, you leaned in, grabbing his shirt, and kissed him. His sentence broke off on your lips as he fumbled to conquer your mouth with his tongue. Again, this repulsed you. And to top it all off, his tongue tasted like old meat and stale beer. You winced, but allowed him his time to explore your figure, hands sliding to your hips and cupping your ass. 

You thought in the moments which stretched to eons while he messily opened his mouth to yours over and over about how degraded you felt. No one was making you do this, at least not in written form, but there was an unsaid understanding that there would be sacrifices made to get the information the division needed. And you had agreed, however hesitantly, because you hated every single thing this stupid fucking group stood for. But at that moment, you had begun to realize you underestimated how much you’d have to give, and how much you’d care.

After a few moments, you broke away, a disgusting trail of spit connecting your mouths. You wiped it away, nauseated with yourself for letting the kiss carry on that long. His dull blue eyes had brightened, happiness spread across his face in the form of blush. This man had clearly never been kissed like that before. A grin spread over your face at the realization that, perhaps, he was still a virgin. 

You spent the rest of the night chatting away, kissing a few times, this time you had let his hands explore your hair, your breasts. You numbed yourself to the feeling of this stranger’s hands on your flesh for the sake of your sanity. At some point, the alcohol had begun wearing off, and you said you needed to go to the bathroom. He had said he was leaving soon, and offered you a ride home, a sparkle of hope in his eyes as he waited for your reply. Again, you felt your stomach perform somersaults, causing acid to rise to your throat. “I’m sorry, I have work tomorrow. And I’m only a few blocks away; I think a walk would be best for my head.” You tried your best at a laugh, grateful to hear him chuckle in reply. “I understand, I saw you down that last drink. Do you need company walking home? Some men can’t help themselves when they see beautiful women like you.” He winked, reaching for your hand. It was the hardest thing you’d ever done not to yank it back. “Don’t worry, I can handle myself”, “I bet you can.” You winced, very uncomfortable with the look in his eyes. He yelled for the bartender to give him a piece of paper and a pen with which he wrote his phone number and his name, the same you'd read on his file. 

You gestured toward the lady’s room, and he nodded. He stood, giving you a tight hug. Your mind whirred, but you tried to quiet the cusses waiting to be spat from your tongue. You were grateful to know he was leaving, that you would have a moment to collect yourself. Just as you began walking away, he slid an arm around your waist, twisting you back to plant another kiss on your lips. At this point you couldn’t help but push him away, to which he squinted in question. Your head flurried with excuses, and your cheeks flushed. “I’m sorry. I’m just overwhelmed, you’re so… handsome; I’ve never been with a man like you.” You hoped this would stick, which, judging by the smirk that slid over his face, you could confirm did. 

You marched as fast as you could to the bathroom, feeling faint. Behind you he said goodbye, wishing you luck for tomorrow morning and your inevitable hangover. You could barely hear him over the ringing in your ears. Your mind had hit a mental brick wall; you’d had enough for the night. Slipping into the first stall, you sunk to the toilet, letting your head fall into your open hands. Everything was too much; the sound of dripping water from the tap, the creak of the toilet seat as you shuffled to get comfortable, the bathroom door opening as someone walked in. 

You had assumed it was a woman, reasonably because it was the women’s bathroom. But when you opened the stall door after a knock, you were confused to see Flip. His face was shadowed, under eyes much darker than when they’d entered the bar. His eyes were black as the night sky, and his mouth was drawn to a thin line. “I’m sorry”, was all he said as he entered the stall. He locked it behind himself, turning to lean against it as you returned to sitting on the toilet. “What for?” Your voice was weary, and your head throbbed at the vibrations coming from your throat. Whether it was the alcohol or the interaction you’d been forced to have, you couldn’t decide. “For all of that. I wish you didn’t have to speak with him at all, let alone use your body to earn information. I could see how uncomfortable you were.” His hand swept through his hair, brushing it out of his eyes. 

You were grateful to have someone to talk to in that moment, even if it was your imaginary fuck buddy. “So… You’re aware you’re in the girl’s bathroom, right?” His laugh rumbled through both of your chests, sending welcome chills down your arms and on your legs. Somehow, your body found the strength to be turned on by him, even at that moment. “I am. I just wanted to check up on you.” Warmth tickled your ears, and your belly settled. You felt better than ever. 

It was something in his eyes or the way his hand fidgeted like he was holding back, but you stood and planted your lips on his. The kiss began very gently, lips merging into a perfect rhythm, and you relished the sweet taste of beer and strawberries on his tongue. Your hands moved to his hair as he fell to your waist, pulling you in. His boner was strong, and it made you gasp into his mouth. His smile was clear, even through the twists and turns of your mouths as they met and joined. You gently thrust into him, and he groaned. His strong hands enveloped your face, rubbing gently on your pliant flesh, brushing the peach fuzz he found. Sweetly, he turned you and pushed you against the stall door, lowering his mouth to leave soft kisses on your jaw, falling to your pulse to nip and suck. Your whimpers were music to his ears as he continued down, palming your breast through the fabric of your dress. You were surprised when he didn’t stop and knelt before you. Looking down at his eyes, you could see how long he’d waited for this to happen, how much he wanted you. You brushed a lock of hair from his face and tucked it behind his ear. His smile was so sweet it made your heart skip a beat. 

“Tell me about yourself. What's your favorite color?” Your laugh rippled through you like a storm, loud enough to reverb through the tiled bathroom. He raised an eyebrow as he began kissing the flesh of your inner thigh, spreading your legs apart so he could fit his head. Your voice broke off, breathing rapidly as his mouth explored far too close to your sex. “That’s the most important question? Well, my favorite color is dark green.” His eyes flashed as he closed in on your slit, causing you to whimper, but he quickly jumped to the other thigh, dragging his mouth down to the knee. You growled, annoyed with his teasing. He smiled into your thigh as he finally licked a long stripe along your slit, licking up the wet you’d already accumulated. “Oh” was all you could say, more of a moan than a word. 

His licks began to deepen, and your breath was so rapid you felt faint. His eyes never left yours as his tongue circled your clit. You couldn’t help but arch yourself into him, head to the sky as you moaned far too loudly. His hand reached up and angled your face back down to look at him. He didn’t stop, making sweet rings around your nub, until he finally encompassed it into his mouth. Suns crossed your eyes, ecstasy blocking every reality until you were just a star surrounding by darkness. His lips pressed tight around the stiff flesh, sucking and nipping at it, bringing you to the edge of a deep orgasm which had your chest heaving and your eyes watering. 

As a finger entered your cunt and curled, you fell through your orgasm, body rocking into him as your moans raised and your eyes fluttered, mouth-watering with want. You wanted to suck his dick so badly you were losing your mind. He hadn’t stopped even as your orgasm milked his finger, squeezing around him. His mouth fell as he moaned. He leaned back as he added a second finger which made your hips buck so violently it sent him rocking on the balls of his feet. “You’re so tight. And so fucking wet.” His fingers curled to rub on the textured skin inside of your cunt, bringing you to a second orgasm, something you’d never experienced. Because you hadn’t been gifted a moment for your breathing to settle, you met your next orgasm fast and hard, this one perhaps twice as strong as the last one. Your moans turned to yells of pleasure, vision turning entirely black as your hairs stood on end all over your body. You felt like you’d been shot by the most incredible lightning bolt, electricity flowing through you in waves. His fingers began to slow until he finally pulled out of you, allowing you to let out a long-needed breath. 

He enveloped his fingers in his mouth, sucking your juices off until all that was left was his saliva. You couldn’t count how many had formed but a swarm of butterflies made your stomach rattle inside of you. “You taste so good, little girl.” You giggled, leaning down to kiss him, needing to taste yourself on his tongue. The mix of saliva and slick was deliciously sweet, tangy, and mesmerizing. Soon, he broke it off, allowing you to lean against the door again. Flip stood, sweeping a giant hand through your hair, calming your racing heart. His smile was intoxicating, you wanted to steal it and keep it forever. As he moved to give you a chaste kiss, his hand turned the knob on the door, letting the both of you out. He broke away, body slack with relief and satisfaction. 

“Let’s get you home.”


	3. Sweetheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chief Bridges makes you about ready to throw up, but Flip's there to save the day. But, with all the lovely things he can do with his thumb, what if he is just using you? You realize you might want more than what he's willing to give, and it scares you even more than your next task.

Your mind hadn’t had time to think of anything other than Flip since he’d eaten you out in that bathroom stall last night. Your mind was filled with the memory of his hands, how delicate he was, and how much you wanted it to happen all over again. Looking down at a page filled with words, all you could see were his glistening eyes, how bright and content they were between your thighs. A bubble built inside your throat, a lump of emotion that wouldn’t dissipate no matter how many times you swallowed. 

A small stack of paper was dumped in front of you, startling you out of your stupor. “You’ve got his number. Good. But now we need a phone call.” Ron’s voice was firm and dark, and his face was downtrodden. “What’s wrong? Have I made a mistake?” Shaking his head, he placed a hand on the papers. “No, not at all. I’m just worried about the push you’ll have to give this fucker. I don’t want you going over your limit, but at the same time, we need you. We need you to get as close as possible, whatever that may mean.” You nodded solemnly, just as gloomy as Ron about your future encounters with Walter. “I will do whatever it takes to help the cause.” And you had meant it; everything you had done and would do was because of the racial and sexual prejudices you hated so much, and because you knew, deep in your gut, that you could help change it all. You could feel the warmth of the realization sitting gently inside your heart; you would help Ron and Flip and anyone like you to stop what you knew was wrong. 

A smile slid across your face, and you watched as Ron’s followed suit, like a wire strung you two together, one end sending a gentle signal to the other. “Good.” He tapped the papers once more before stepping away. Someone yelled your name from across the room, and you looked to find a stern, grey-haired man standing in the doorway to Sergeant Trapp’s office. Your brows furrowed, but you stood and made your way toward him, weaving through the desks. You jumped as a strong hand slid to the bend of your spine, pushing you forward while also keeping you grounded. You glanced back at Flip, noticing how his hand didn’t leave your back until you’d entered the office. Inside sat the Sergeant and this new man, leaving three seats across the desk. You sat to the left, Flip sliding into the middle. He crossed his legs and frowned; a new façade had slipped into place, one that seemed far harder to crack than his cocky one. “Chief Bridges is my name. I’m sorry we haven’t met yet.” An oily smile slithered across your figure, making your stomach turn. The older man’s pock-marked face caused yours to turn down. 

A chuckle settled you, but you didn’t have a moment to look at Flip before Ron took the seat to his right, silencing the three of you. A grumble issued out of your boss, making your spine straighten. Chief Bridges was a renowned hard ass, and you weren’t looking forward to his next words. “We don’t want the good black people of Colorado Springs being stirred up by news of this investigation, so I’m here now to tell you to keep your mouths shut when discussing your workplace. And, I’m here to remind you that at any point, should this investigation threaten the livelihood of Colorado Springs, I will shut it down.” His gaze flicked over each of you but settled on your bare thighs. Mistake to wear shorts today. 

“But you…” His words drifted off as he muttered your name under his breath. You could tell how uncomfortable everyone in the room had become especially Flip, who had begun breathing far too rapidly and, from the corner of your eye you managed to spy, had begun clenching and unclenching his fists. The Chief cleared his throat, pushing his last two words away as if they were never spoken. 

“You’d dismissed. Ron, I need to talk with you about David Duke.” There was a nod from Ron who remained seated as Flip and you headed out the door. Even as you sat at your desk, you could still feel Chief Bridges stare boring into your bare skin. A shiver ran up your spine, making your hairs stand on edge. There was something truly off about that man and the way his eyes slid like burnt butter alone your figure. You hadn’t noticed but Flip had appeared with a chair in hand to sit across from you. Even as he said your name, albeit quite softly, you couldn’t notice him. You were worried now; if that was your boss, the head of the line, maybe you were in more trouble than you thought. Maybe you wouldn’t have to manipulate just one man into submitting. 

A hand squeezed you back to reality. Not wanting to drift away again, you grabbed the hand back and clutched it close to your chest. There he was; dark hair flowing around his face, framing his bright eyes. His smile was worried but careful, and he raised his eyebrows at the mess you’d made of your hands. You gasped slightly, dropping his digits in embarrassment. 

“You should be more careful around me in public. You can’t just hold my hand like that; people will get the wrong idea.” Your voice was quiet and high pitched, far too gentle to be innocent. A heart-warming laugh echoed from Flip, his mouth parting to show his perfect teeth. In the light, all of his features met in perfect harmony to create a masterpiece you couldn’t fucking stop staring at. His iris was set a honey color, and it made your insides melt. Every thought you’d had before disappeared, all nestled deep within a deep recess of your mind. Nothing would get in the way of your desire. Something rumbled in your chest, your heart bouncing to the side. He noticed your stare and smirked. “If you want more, you simply need to ask.” 

You squeezed yourself taught, trying to keep your need to ride him at bay. “Who says I want more?” He chuckled, grabbing your hand, turning it over in his. It was practically swallowed inside his palm. “I can see it in your eyes; I can see all the things you want to do with me. With my cock.” It became impossible to swallow, to breathe. “I’ll give it all to you if you beg.” Now it was your turn to laugh; you’d never much been into that sort of thing, but as it ran off of his lips, all you wanted was to beg for him, to implore him to fuck you as hard as he possibly could. 

You stood, throwing away the anxiety that washed over you at the realization of what you were about to do. You didn’t need to tell Flip to follow, he was already standing and striding to your side, with you with two large steps. “So where are we going, sweetheart?” Your heart hitched into your throat. So long as he said shit like that, you’d submit to him in any way he wanted. He slowed and positioned himself behind you, grinding his growing erection into your ass. You ground your teeth as you tried to be as quiet as possible, even when your thighs had become slippery with your desire. 

Unlike your first day, you were the one leading Flip into the last investigation room. Your heart was thumping inside of your ribcage, and you bounced on your feet as anxiety rolled over you in waves. You hadn’t actually been with someone in years, and it’d only happened twice; you weren’t exactly experienced. Nonetheless, Flip locked the door behind him before he turned to face you. If he could see how afraid you were, he wasn’t showing it. You mushed your hands together, trying to feel something other than the crippling dread coiling inside your stomach, filling you up until acid was at your throat. You wanted to speak, but your tongue was leaden. 

Before you could even raise a hand to stop him, Flip had glided over to you. He didn’t kiss you or put his hands on your hips. He was restraining himself as best he could despite the tent he’d made of his pants; an intention which made your panic ease slightly. Instead, he lifted his right hand and glided a loose strand of hair behind your ear, cupping your cheek and running a calloused thumb gently across your cheekbone. All at once, it was like you were adrift in a calm sea, warm and inviting, swirling softly enough to lull you to sleep. You were entirely calm. 

You blinked away the tears that had begun to gather. You hadn’t felt this secure, this safe, since you were a child. “It’s alright.” He leaned forward, kissing your eyelashes and gathering your tears onto his lips. Your breath caught hard in your throat; this was something your father used to do to your mother, that’s what she said. You took a swift step back. He just leaned back, neutrality falling to his face that made you suspect whether he was actually enjoying kissing you at all. 

“I’m sorry. It’s just…” You bit your lip and ran your fingers through your hair, trying to pull yourself back to reality. Your mind was a mix of giddiness and a stale, sour sense of realization. Even in that small movement, Flip had managed to trigger a memory from your teenage years you’d tried so hard to destroy from your head. “I’ve gotta call Walter. Talk later.” Trying to school your voice to be calm, you slipped around Flip’s sagging figure. Unlocking the door once more, you turned before leaving. Flip’s shoulders had fallen just a touch, and his head was bowing. A pang of sadness thrilled through you at the idea that maybe you’d ruined your chances. You shook your head. 

Everything would be ok. You’d figure out what to do about Flip. And you’d figure out what the fuck to say to Breachway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah sorry its been a while, I've been feeling pretty shit. I hope you like this chapter, I kind of just churned it out and hoped it was alright!
> 
> I hope you're all staying safe, and also the fact that so many people have read and liked this story makes my mind do backflips, thank you all so much!


	4. Shoot Your Shot, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your anxiety has never been so high and lasted for so long, but it seems to come with the job working in Colorado Springs. It's starting to bring back memories you'd tried for years to smother; you're unravelling at the seams.

Walking back to your desk, you were very aware of the lack of a brooding male behind you. You supposed you were grateful to be alone for a moment to collect your thoughts. There was Walter Breachway to contend with, as well as the fresh wounds Flip had managed to just pick open. 

-

You were only twelve when it first started. You were in your bedroom when you heard a thud and groan from downstairs. Sitting up straight, you waited before heading to check on your parents. Everything was silent apart from the fan whirring in the corner; it was a hot summer in Colorado Springs that year, and you’d been sweating it out alone in the attic you called your bedroom. 

As quietly as possible, you pulled the ladder down to the second floor of the house, descending before walking on toward your parents’ bedroom. Inside, all was still, but a strong scent was pooling out from somewhere. It smelled of copper like your dad had been working upstairs rather than down in the basement. You made your way around the bed, searching for the source of the smell, finding nothing. Turning to exit again, content to call the sound an accident, you saw your father standing in the doorway. He was holding a knife which glistened with something dark. You took a step back, pulse racing. 

“Darling, don’t worry. I was cutting beetroot when your mother had a spill. Come.” He turned and left, leaving you in the dark, curtain-drawn room.

-

You didn’t really want anyone to watch you as your dialled Walter’s number, but there was too much hanging on your words for Flip and Ron not to sit close and look. When you looked at Flip again, his eyes darted away, and you couldn’t decide whether he was uncomfortable at having been so vulnerable with you, or because he was unable to look at the hurt etched on your face. 

Picking up the phone, you dialled out the number, shaking your leg impatiently as the line rang out. Just as you were prepared to put the phone down, someone picked up. “Hello?” His voice sent slimy chills along your body, and you swallowed, trying to collect yourself as you introduced yourself. “Walter, right?” There was a pause, and you could hear Breachway clear his throat. He said your name wearily as if he was unsure how you might react. “How’re you? I’m glad you called.” Ron held his thumb up; glad the conversation was going smoothly thus far. Flip just re-adjusted in his seat. “I’m good, I can’t stop thinking about you. Do you want to meet up again sometime?” Another bought of silence. “You know how to shoot, right?” You frowned; you did, but you weren’t sure you wanted to show him that. You were an excellent shot, but you had to be cautious; if he became suspicious then you’d be out. 

“Yes, a little.” “Great. I know this spot, it’s a brilliant shooting range.” You smiled despite the anxiety roiling inside of you; you were making your way in. “Brilliant. I’d love to join you.” “Do you mind if I bring some of my buddies? I wanna see how they can shoot too, though it’ll be hard to concentrate with you there.” You could practically hear the wink within his sentence. “You’re too sweet.” You stuck your finger out and mimicked gagging, causing Ron to smother a laugh in his hand and Flip’s lips to turn upward slightly. Your stare stuck just a moment too long on those lips. 

“- to see you again.” You had only caught the second half of his sentence, but you could guess what Walter had said. “You too, handsome. So, when do you want to do this?” “How about on Friday?” You thought for a moment about the date; it was Tuesday. “Absolutely. I can’t wait.” He replied with a smile you could feel through the phone, “Me too beautiful. Talk to you soon.” “Yes, please. Bye!” You raised your voice, trying to sound as sweet and innocent as possible; you knew what he wanted, what he liked in a woman. “Bye sweetheart.” 

The line ended, but you hadn’t noticed. Sweetheart. He’d said exactly what Flip had just an hour ago. You could hear and see Ron talking, but it was lost within the cloud inside your brain. You didn’t know when you’d let the lines blur with Flip, and when you’d let it sour so much, but you were upset. Tears bit at your eyes. You felt weak like you didn’t deserve to be happy. Breathing lightly, you felt the cool streams of water fall down your cheeks. All you wanted was to be content, to work and for everything to be easy, but it never was. No matter where you went or who you met, you’d always bring your scars with you. 

Despite blowing him off earlier, Flip extended his hand to you. It was like a beacon within the fog of your mind, and you took it without a second thought. He pulled you to your feet and drew you into a hug. Euphoria seeped over every part of your body and soul like warm honey dripping down and coating you, filling you with contentment. You were happy to stay like that, pressed against him, forever. The warmth of his chest and the sturdy breathing in the shell of your ear tickled you and cleared the haze inside your head, bringing a new kind of heat between your thighs. 

“You’re ok.” He whispered so quietly you could barely hear him. You squeezed him tight around the middle, reassuring him that you had recovered. A different voice, higher and more concerned, reached your ears. “Is everything alright?” You didn’t want to break off the hug, not for the life of you, but you and Flip seemed to register at the same time that it had been going on for an abnormal amount of time and both of you released your hold of each other. The cold swept in so ferociously you shivered, missing the touch and warmth Flip had given, even for what seemed a millisecond. 

Ron’s eyes were darting between you and Flip, confused but curious, unaware of the bond that had somehow formed between the two of you. You gave a weak smile, taking your seat again, blowing out a huge breath you hadn’t noticed you’d been holding. “Sorry. It’s just… that conversation took a lot out of me. I haven’t been feeling my best recently, and just hearing that assholes voice sent me for a loop.” Ron looked one more time at Flip, who held his gaze. “I understand. Take the rest of the day off if you need to, you’ve done all we need for now anyway.” He smiled, and you joined in, even if it didn’t meet your eyes all the way. 

-

Friday arrived far too fast, and you struggled to leave your bed for the day you knew you were waiting for. You’d be meeting with Walter Breachway again today. 

Walking into the workroom made you dizzy with realisation, and you stumbled. A hand grabbed your forearm and pulled you up forcefully. “Be careful there.” A gravely, pompous voice flew from the mouth of Andy Landers, the seediest man you’d ever met in your life. His moustache jutted out from his face, hiding his already minuscule top lip. He was a notorious racist, free to arrest and detain black people any time for any reason. A couple of weeks ago, upon seeing a group of roughed up black women walking into the police station with Landers at their back grinning, you’d almost beaten him to a crisp. 

His eyes slid down your body, and all of a sudden you became far too aware of how close your fist was to his face, how easy it would have been to punch him square in the jaw. Just to shut him up for a while. “Thanks.” Was all you said, the word barely audible over the thrumming of anger in your veins. Walking back to your desk, you felt as though every pair of eyes in the room were targeted on your back. Sitting was a miracle; your legs were hidden behind the desk and you felt anonymous. You took a deep breath, trying to calm yourself. Everything will be alright; I can do this. You repeated it to yourself over and over, making it true. 

“Hey.” Ron. He was standing on the other side of the desk, a frown etched into his face, lines imprinted so deeply it was a wonder they were always there. “You alright?” You nodded, swallowing hard. He truly was stunning, even if your heart was strung along by someone else; you could still admire his rich skin and deep eyes. “I’m meeting with him at 12, right?” You said, running a hand through your hair. “Yep. I’ve seen you shoot, and you’re good,” A smile spread across your face; damn right. “So, you’ll have to play it down, he can’t think you’re too good or too bad, so you’ll be walking a thin line. But we all believe in you to do the right thing.” He grinned back, nodding sweetly. “Flip’s already there with Breachway, so there’s no waiting for him today. He’s also quite good at shooting, so let’s hope he doesn’t show off, but knowing Flip he probably will.” 

Imagining Flip’s sturdy hands wrapped around the handle of a gun made your legs twitch, aching for friction. Something about how large he was, how well he might grip the metal, made your heart flutter. Despite how soft he had always been with you, you wanted something more, something intense and dangerous from him. “I can’t wait to see it.” 

-

At 11:45 you were leaning against a telephone pole, waiting for Walter and his gang of fascists to arrive. And, of course, Flip. You were tapping your foot, uncontrollably nervous about talking with Walter face to face again, but also about your shooting. You desperately wanted to intimidate them all with how brilliant you were, but you just couldn’t. They’d be suspicious; they were probably already wary of you because you were a woman invited to shoot with them, and that wasn’t generally accepted, so you were sure to have to act ditsy and moronic for them. 

A voice called your name, and your heart fell into your stomach, the acid eating it away to smithereens. Walter Breachway was striding your way, a gang of white men following suit. You could spot the red flannel beside Walter; lips pursed and face slightly worried. You grinned as best you could, removing yourself from the pole to embrace Walter in a hug, his hand snaking round to pinch your ass. You yelped in surprise, trying your hardest not to push him away. “It’s good to see you again sweetheart.” Your toes bent; again with the sweetheart. Looking beyond his shoulder, you watched Flip’s fist curl. 

Stepping out of the hug, you smiled tentatively, and you guided a strand of hair behind your ear, trying to feign innocence. Walter grabbed your hand and turned you to face everyone. All was going smoothly. Saying your name, he squeezed your hand. “She’ll be joining us today, so please, be kind to her. She’s with me.” Looking around, you recognized the people Flip had identified the other day to you. Felix Kenderickson; apparently, the main threat to the operation. Ivanhoe; the fat man who was almost always drunk. Walter of course, and five other men you hadn’t heard of whose faces were wrinkled with suspicion. This was going to be hard.

-

You walked with Walter, making sure to keep your distance from Flip as you made your way toward what you hoped was the shooting range. Entering a field, you tried to act normal as you saw the targets you were supposed to shoot. Figures painted black, running left and right, targets smeared on their faces. Your stomach roiled, and you felt faint. You were supposed to be shooting black people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter, it's taken a while to finish it but it's finally here. 
> 
> Hope you're all safe and happy x


	5. Shoot Your Shot, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shooting range is making you sick, but you have to remain calm to get the information you need; and to get an in with Walter. You accidentally show him what you're made of, and he becomes suspicious. Your next moves are important to keep yourself under the radar, no matter how gruesome.

You kept upright but cast a glance at Flip for reassurance. From the corner of your eye, you spied him grabbing the handle of a handgun, looking closely at the mechanisms and eyeing the metal. Your heartbeat picked up. You couldn’t decide whether you were turned on or impressed by his acting skills. You knew he was affected by this kind of stuff, and if seeing the racist figures sprinting motionless in that field made you queasy, you wondered what it was doing to Flip. 

“Here darling, take this one. I wanna see you shoot.” Walter was sliding a gun similar to Flip’s into your hand, the cold metal biting your skin. The breeze picked up. Your mind was set to whirring about the exact angle and tilt for the bullet to reach its target but looking at what you were meant to be shooting was making you ready to throw up all over Walter’s leather jacket. His seedy mustache appeared before your eyes, not helping the bought of sickness coiling inside your stomach. “Need some help?” You nodded weakly; best to let the man think he was in charge. He sidled up behind you, pressing himself against your back. You could tell he relished the power he had as he snaked his hands around and grasped the handle of the gun, pressing your fingers hard into the metal. You hissed at how cold it all was. “Just aim it up, lock your elbows, and be prepared for the recoil as the bullet flies.” He pressed against the trigger. You made a show of handling the blow-back, falling deeper into his figure. He chuckled, kissing your cheek. The bullet hit the figure in the stomach, far from the rings of the target. “Go on, try again.” 

At some point during his squashing your hands, your mind had become a blur, and everything but the red circles of the target was visible. You grasped the gun hard, letting your hand adjust to the weight and size, before aiming up and pressing on the trigger. The bullet burst through the bullseye in a flourish of power and violence, creating a large crater in the center. A whistle sounded from behind you, and you swung to see, however briefly, Flip grinning. “Holy shit, how’d you do that?” Fear streaked through you at that; you weren’t supposed to be showing off. “Lucky shot, I guess.” You dangled the gun between your pointer finger and thumb, hoping Walter would take it, but he had crossed his arms across his chest. A question was creased in the lines of his face; who are you? 

You giggled sweetly, and re-aimed, this time intentionally going for the outer ring. The bullet rang true and slammed a hole in between the third and second rings. You shot again as Flip followed suit, your shots were always off-center while his were all mostly bullseyes. You were becoming annoyed at how good he was. Walter, having resumed his sly grin, took the gun from you and began shooting, missing the bullseye almost every single time. “Wow, you’re really good.” You said, wrapping your arms around his middle. To keep yourself from stepping away, you made yourself believe it was someone else, someone far stronger, someone far better in every conceivable way. You closed your eyes, imagining Flip’s soft hair and his steady hands, his quick tongue, and sweet eyes. It became much easier to lean forward and plant a kiss on Walter’s cheek when you imagined it wasn’t the taught, pervy face you were actually touching, but rather the soft, dimpled skin of the man a few paces away. 

You heard a grunt, but you didn’t look behind you. You knew from the pitch it was Flip, and he sounded mad. Content to let the men shoot their guns, you took a few steps back, allowing yourself to watch Flip nail the targets over and over. Another wave of realization hit you at what exactly they were all aiming at, and you turned to study a weed. You could hear Flip, Walter, and Felix talk about gay people. You hid a laugh as a cough; if only they knew that you swung both ways. 

After a few more minutes of chatting, swapping between rifles and .45’s, and exchanging bets, Flip ended up beating everyone severely. As the others began another round, you caught Walter tell them in a hushed tone to leave you and he be for a few minutes. You were still content to play with the weeds and listen in on the conversations going on around you, but at this, a dark, horrible punch made its way to your gut; this couldn’t be good. 

“You got it.” Flip said, sounding totally against the idea, but you watched as he strode away with the rest of the men, leaving you alone with Walter. He readjusted his glasses and walked over to you. “It’s so good seeing you again. I can’t stop thinking about you, about how you taste.” You let him sidle up beside you, pressing himself into you. The feeling of his warmth made your mind scramble in horror, but your body greedily stole it all up. You damned yourself for feeling cold in your skimpy outfit. He leaned forward, closing his eyes, and, rolling your eyes, you met his lips and began the tight-lipped kiss you knew was coming. The feeling of his wiring mustache on your top lip made you ready to gag, but you held yourself intact. 

Like clockwork, he glided you to the ground, laying you down as he ground into you. You gasped at how forward he was considering his friends had only just rounded the corner out of sight. His erection was pitiful, and you growled into his mouth as you palmed it, earning a moan. His tongue slid between your lips, and you tasted his breakfast and the couple cigarettes he’d smoked. You allowed yourself to space off, imagining the hands grasping and kneading your tits was Flip’s, and that the growing length between your thighs was bigger, more satisfying. Walter broke the kiss to lean up and unzip his pants, grinning as his dick sprung free. It was less than average you’d say, but he seemed proud. You smiled weakly and kissed him back when he lowered himself again. You lifted your skirt, pulling your underwear to your knees, waiting for him to enter you.

All at once, you realized what you were doing, and disgust roiled inside of you. You were pitiful; you were about to fuck the worst man you’d ever met in the middle of an open field to earn his trust, to earn information. You were dirt, and you couldn’t stop the biting of tears in your eyes as he sheathed himself inside of you. You hissed, having not had sex in months made you tight. You didn’t want this, not at all, and anger seized you. If you were going to do this, you’d do it at your terms. You pushed him up, unlocking lips. “Can I be on top?” He grinned even wider. “Of course, sweetheart.” You both rolled, him still inside you, as you positioned your hips above his. You ground down onto him, earning another moan. 

“You feel so good.” You bucked your hips, pumped faster and faster until he was moaning louder and louder, seconds from coming. It had been about 2 minutes since you’d started and you couldn’t help but smile at how selfish, how weak he was. You rode him until he couldn’t stand it anymore, and you knelt before him as he pumped himself into your mouth, spraying his seed all over your tongue and lips. You swallowed it all, writhing at the bitter taste. You felt worthless. You wanted the earth to swallow you whole, eat you up, and let you rest from being an embarrassment, a toy. 

Your mouth tasted disgusting, and you could help but swirl your tongue around your mouth, trying to clear the tang without actually spitting out. Walter was already standing, pants zipped and a smile brighter than the day on his face, as if you'd just made his life worth living. He extended his hand to you, and after waiting a moment, you took it. Standing made you dizzy, and you clung to his jacket as you leaned over. 

Oh no. No no no no n- Your thoughts became white as you hurled your stomach up. “Oh shit.” Walter stepped back, turning away from the sight before him; you, bent at the middle, throwing up stomach acid and water. Your throat was stinging, and tears slid down your face. You wanted death more than ever now. After a few seconds, your stomach had nothing else to throw up, so you were left heavy breathing and retching. Beside you, Walter still had his back to you. You wanted to smash his face in your sick, your anger rising to the surface again. Flip wouldn’t have left you defenseless. You stood again, knees weak and wobbly. You wiped your mouth on your sleeve. 

What does one say when one’s thrown up at your feet, and just seconds after you’ve fucked them? You cleared your throat. “I’m sorry, I’ve been feeling faint all day.” Walter turned around as if you’d frightened him, and his eyes went wide. You were a sight; sweat matted hair and spittle on your sleeve; clear vomit below you. “It’s ok…” You took a step back, and Walter walked over, avoiding the puddle. “Do you need to go home?” You nodded, but there was no fucking way you were getting in his car, so when he offered, you declined. “Walking would probably best for my head. Fresh air.” Your lips quirked upward barely. 

“Yeah…” The word extending further as his discomfort encompassed you, making you twitch to leave. “I live really close, so I’ll just… go.” “Call me later, I want to make sure you’re ok.” Yeah, sure you do. You nodded and turned to leave, hearing Walter huff a sigh behind you as he began in the opposite direction, toward where the others had left. You hoped Flip wouldn’t worry that you weren’t with Breachway when he returned. 

Walking out of the field was like walking from hell into heaven; even the air felt lighter. It was as if the targets were real, calling out to you for retribution. You wanted to kneel and pray despite your lack of spirituality for forgiveness, for those who’d suffered at the hands of people like you; those who did nothing. But you felt a thought stir beyond your misery: you were trying. You were stupid and were going about it the wrong way, but you were trying to help. 

You focused on the concrete as you took one step at a time, concentrating on the feeling of your shoes on the grit and just moving forward. Waiting in a van a few streets away was Ron, who you didn’t need to see, so you went the other way to avoid him. You knew he’d want to see what we left behind, taking photos, or something like that. You couldn’t focus on that, not as your stomach threatened to excavate itself again. 

You heard footsteps from behind you, and you sped up your pace. If it was Walter, you swore you’d start sprinting. The footsteps matched pace, long strides clearing the gap until the presence was just a pace behind you. You started breathing shallowly as you sped up again. A calloused hand wrapped around your arm, pulling you back. You almost collapsed when you realized it was Flip. His big brown eyes were so dark you swore they swallowed the sunlight, and you frowned. “Are you alright?”

His reply came in the form of a vicious kiss which pushed your lips apart. You let his tongue enter your mouth, relishing the taste of him. His hands slid under your shirt, scraping along your spine as if he was trying to become one with you. A familiar heat slid down your throat and settled at your navel, waiting to be called upon. You slid your hands into his hair, swallowing the deep moan he spilled into your mouth. He bit your bottom lip, pulling it away with a satisfying sting that made you tug on his strands in retaliation. His growl made the heat between your thighs grow. 

A thought popped into your head as you remembered where you were, and what you’d just been doing. You broke the kiss off, smiling despite yourself. “I was just with Walter, so, sorry about the taste.” He frowned, wiping his thumb across your bottom lip, then sliding the mingled spit into his mouth. “You’re fine. Come on, before they come back.” He pulled you on, leading you down the street. “I live just down here.” A new kind of heat surrounded your neck; you had just thrown up, and you knew he could taste it, and he didn’t ask. And he didn’t care to know how you’d wound up separated from Walter. You yanked your arm back, but he was a mountain, keeping firm as he continued on. 

“Hey, let go.” Whether he heard or not you couldn’t tell because he didn’t slow. “Let go, Flip.” He stalled, turning toward you. “What is it?” Your frown deepened as your frustration grew. “Were you planning on asking how I was doing, why Walter left me alone to walk home?” “No. You can take care of yourself.” That stung; he didn’t seem to care. A memory of your father, of Flip days ago cradling you in a warm embrace of understanding. That man had left the building, replaced by a total stranger who, despite your vision red with fury, was causing your underwear to become damp. “Fuck you. Did you not think I would want you to listen? To make me feel better about sacrificing my morals to help the investigation?” He pursed his lips, and a furrow between his brows made his eyes seem darker than possible. “You fucked him, didn’t you?”

You didn’t know what to say to that. You just held your breath, confused as to how to reply, and mad at why you even had to explain. “Don’t you remember? ‘We want you to fuck one of those assholes and get intel on what their private life is like’. You wanted me to do this, but now you’re fucking mad at me for actually doing it?” You were just about ready to punch him in his beautiful face when he kissed you again, angrier, and somehow even more passionate than before. You tried to pull away, but he held you close, grinding himself into you. Despite how you felt, you whimpered at the size of him. He slithered a strong hand into your hair and pulled, forcing your lips apart. The sound that came from your mouth was unlike one you’d ever made before, and a flush of embarrassment. “So needy.”

Whether he was goading you or not you didn’t care because a new fury filled your veins as you stomped toward your door, flinging it open and dragging him inside after you. Flip closed the door before flipping you around and pressing you against it, the wood marking your skin. His hands feverishly roamed your body, pulling your shirt over your head and, as he kissed a hot streak down the column of your throat, undid your bra. The fabric fell to the floor, your breasts entirely naked to the cool air. He wasted no time, lowering his mouth to the supple flesh. He licked slow rings around you nipped before sucking it into his mouth, nipping and flicking the tip with his tongue. You became so dizzy you leaned into him, your body sloped against the strength of his shoulders and torso. 

You greedily pulled at his shirt, desperate to see the strong contours of his body. He shucked it off, letting your hands have free reign. The skin on his chest was so soft you could have spent hours just gliding your fingers over it. Using only the tips of your fingers, you grazed his side and he purred into your skin. Slowly, he descended, his teeth nipping at the flesh of your abdomen, licking a slow trail down to your skirt. Just as he began lowering the material, you pushed him away. “No. I want to...” You didn’t need to finish your sentence; a smile grew on his face as he stood. He was at so much taller than you, towering you in his shadow as he looked down, his eyes alight with something you couldn’t name. He leaned down ever so slowly and brushed a chaste kiss to your lips, relishing the feeling of the gentle connection. You deepened it, opening your mouth to him as you stepped to have his back against the front door. 

You got to your knees quickly, hoping he couldn’t see the desperation in your eyes as he played with himself through the fabric of his pants. His size was magnificent, even covered by the fabric, and it made your mouth water. You wanted him inside you so badly your core squeezed, unsatisfied. He unzipped his pants and pulled himself out, and your mouth watered, making you drool. His smile lit up the room as you licked a large strip up the underside of his penis. His moan was enough for you to take the head into your mouth and suck. Instinctively, he bucked his hips into you, causing the length to slip further down your throat. You gagged slightly, swallowing. As you tried to swallow your spit, your throat merged and massaged his cock, milking him to his edge. His groans were dark and low, and he was riding your face. His hand had made it into your hair and was pushing you further onto his dick, sucking him down. One final snap of his hips had him spilling himself down your throat. Unlike Walter, he tasted sweet and salty, and you didn’t regret licking your lips as he pulled away. His cock twitched as it grazed your bottom lip. 

“Get up.” He spoke so roughly you did as he said instantly, backing up as he walked forward menacingly. His figure towered you so thoroughly in that moment that you ended up cowering below him. His smirk made your pussy twitch, your clit throbbing in dire need of attention. Your ass hit the couch, but he didn’t stop walking, only ceasing when his nose was an inch from yours. “Lay down, I want to see how tight you are.” You did as he asked, sliding over the arm of the couch. As he stood, staring at you, you quickly removed your skirt, deliberately leaving your underwear on to show him the moisture he’d caused of the material. “Such a vile little thing. Look at you, so wet for me. A single finger glided up your slit, causing you to moan. You wanted him to tear your panties away and get inside of you that instant. But he was being slow, far too slow. 

“You’re twitching.” His voice was like satin, deep red, and soft on the ears. You arched your back for him, waiting for his next move. A deep, rumbling laugh came from his throat as he slowly dragged your underwear down your legs. “Jesus, please.” A hard slap to the inner thigh had you gasping for air, the feeling a sting that went straight to your pussy. “Speak when spoken to, little thing.” He finally flung the underwear to the ground, your naked mound feeling especially vulnerable under his drilling gaze. “Beautiful.” 

Butterflies made a mess of your composure. You tilted your hips into the air slightly, exposing more of your flesh to him, and you watched as his eyes darted in between your thighs. “So greedy.” Again, he slid his pointer finger through your lips, this time the touch of flesh to flesh made you moan, the sensation climbing through your body and making chaos of your head. Without warning, he slid the finger into your core and the surprise had you clenching tightly around his finger. Your moan was loud, and his smile showed he was happy with his effect. He curled himself, grazing that patch of texture skin, making you see stars. You felt as if you were floating, as if everything were in perfect harmony. It was as if he was all over you, his hands exploring your every stretch of skin. 

Rocking into him, he slipped another finger into you, stretching you open slowly. “Mm, you’re so tight.” His voice was guttural, sending waves of excitement down your spine. “You’d enjoy this tight pussy a lot more if you weren’t using your fingers.” His eyes caught the sunlight as he looked up to you, so mesmerized he’d slipped past your sass. He retracted himself so fast your inhale was sharp enough to make you choke. “I told you, speak when spoken to.” He slapped your pussy lips, the sensation so sharp and intense you arched up, crying Flip’s name. “Oh fuck.” 

Still recovering from the sting, you watched as he played with himself, palming his cock through the outline of his pants. He was just as hard as he was before, ready to slam into you. You shivered with excitement. He slowly unzipped himself, showing the red, twitching head of his penis. You licked your lips, still relishing the taste of him in your mouth. “Nasty little girl.” He said, rubbing himself harder and faster. “Beg for me; beg for this cock.” 

“What?” You’d never done something like that before, but the idea sent lightning along your skin. “I said, beg for this cock.” You swallowed loudly, unaware of how to start. “Um, please fuck me.” 

“You can do more than that.”

“Flip, please fuck me. I need that cock inside me.”

“Better.”

He positioned himself at your entrance, teasing your slit with his tip. A growl came from his mouth at the same moment you whimpered, the sounds mixing in the air. In one swift movement, he buried himself to the hilt in your slit, pain and pleasure streaking up your abdomen. You hadn’t been so full in your life, his cock expanding you, causing you to clench hard around him. “Fuck, you’re so tight. Jesus.” He rocked into you slowly, each movement getting you more and more adjusted to his size. 

“Fuck.” Your words were mutters of ecstasy, more murmurings than anything. He picked up speed, causing you to slide up the couch, the fabric scratching your back, adding another sensation to your growing climax. Flip leaned forward and started nipping at your throat, making you moan louder. His mouth was so soft as he sucked at the flesh, licking at the hickies he was giving you. Your moans became louder, matching Flip’s as you both reached your limits, tiptoeing the edge of a cliff together. Another thrust of his hips had the both of you cuming hard, your cunt milking his dick as he spilled himself inside your pussy. 

He lazily bucked his hips a few more times, finishing himself off before pulling out. The feeling of being empty rushed in, and you wondered how you’d been living with it before; without his cock inside you, filling you up so perfectly. “Holy shit” was all he could say as his zipped himself up again. You lay on the couch for a moment, completely naked for him. Everything felt as if it was coming together; you had Flip, even if it was only to be fucked by him, and you were getting in with Breachway, no matter how slowly. 

A lazy smile grew on your face as Flip wrapped his arms around you, picking you up off the couch. The way he held you strong against his chest made your heartbeat jump. He was being so tender with you, and you relished every moment. You could live like this; getting fucked by him and then taken care of, like you were some precious thing. Walking down the corridor to your bedroom, he kissed your forehead. You felt as if the spot was glowing from contentment. You felt one. 

He lay you on your bed, tucking you in. He then sat on the edge of your bed to take his shoes off. Once that was done, he slipped under the covers next to you, wrapping his arms around you in a warm embrace. Your eyelids were drooping when he whispered something into your ear, but you didn’t hear it, already falling into a deep sleep in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, I hope you like this chapter. Yes, I made the main protagonist bi, and I have some big plans for the future ;)
> 
> We also have some mad Flip Zimmerman shit going on this chapter, so I hope you all like that shit. 
> 
> Stay safe everyone :)


	6. Patrice Dumas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brilliant night with Flip and an even sweeter morning has left you completely content, but after being invited to meet Patrice Dumas, you're wondering whether you'll live up to her expectations.

Waking up felt like walking out of paradise, but upon opening your eyes, you felt as if you’d never left. Flip’s strong arms were wrapped around you, his freckled face wedged sweetly in your neck. His warm breath tickled your skin, and you inched closer to his chest. At some point during the night, he must have undressed, because all he was wearing was his underwear. Very gently, you grazed the tips of your fingers across the planes of his torso, the muscles lying beneath making him look like some kind of god, even in sleep. Sliding closer, you wrapped your arm around his back and started drawing lazy circles across his spine. A slight movement told you he’d woken up, and you smiled as he kissed your pulse. 

“Good morning.” Your voice was soft, not wanting to break the serenity of the moment. “Morning.” The bass of his voice sent a shiver down your back, and you shimmied closer, needing to feel more of him. A gruff laugh warmed your skin. You could have stayed there forever, your body selfishly drinking up the warmth, the softness, emanating from him. Without warning, he slipped out of your grasp and sat on the edge of the mattress. The exasperated sound that left your mouth was brought on by the flush of chill at having to lie alone without the expanse of warm flesh Flip provided. You watched, head propped on your pillow, as Flip put his pants and shirt on, slowly buttoning the flannel until he looked just as he had yesterday, hair slightly more ruffled from last night. A smile grew on your face; he looked so handsome, and the twinkle in his eyes warmed you up. 

“You should get ready.” He was putting his shoes on, his back turned to you. Sliding down the bed, you leaned into him, planting loose kisses on his neck, her hands snaking around his middle to lift his shirt up. His grunt showed he wasn’t opposed to the feeling, but you could tell he was becoming impatient, so you laid one more kiss before climbing out of bed. You made a show of walking into the bathroom, sauntering to show your ass off. You could feel Flip’s eyes boring into you, and you giggled as you turned at the door. His face was lit up with excitement, and you could see his growing erection. You gave him a wicked smirk before closing the bathroom door. 

-

Flip and you made sure to leave a reasonable distance between one another as you entered the police station, but your hands twitched with the need to touch his bare skin. You wanted to return to your bed and fuck him into a coma, wherein he’d clutch you close and keep you warm. Letting out a breath you didn’t know you’d been holding, you walked toward your desk. Before you could register what had happened, a sharp sting echoed from your butt cheek up your entire body, sending welcome heat into your core. Your eyes were wide as you turned to see a greedy grin on Flip’s face. “For this morning.” Your laugh mingled with his as he walked on toward his desk just a few paces from yours. You couldn’t stop beaming, even as creep Landers walked past your desk, smirk smeared over his face. You weren’t going to let his stupid expression and wandering eyes distract you from the sweet heat surrounding you at the memory of Flip’s hands, his voice, his everything. Even as Ron spoke to you, it was as if his words went in one ear and out the other. 

“So, as I was saying…” Ron said, waving a hand very close to your eyes. You blinked, unaware that he was even still talking. “Sorry, what?” He sighed, rolling his eyes. “I want you to meet a friend of mine, Patrice Dumas. She’s an activist I’ve been talking with, she doesn’t know I’m a cop though, so you’ll have to remember not to mention work or anything like that.” Your mind was still slightly foggy, so you frowned. “Patrice Dumas? Isn’t she the one Landers arrested for no reason? You’re friends with her now?” He nodded. “Well, I’d love to meet her. I read your notes, she seems like a very interesting person.” You smiled. If she was half as fascinating in real life, you would be glad to meet her. Ron’s face lit up; clearly happy I’d agreed. “Ok perfect.” “Hey, do you mind if I ask why you want me to come?” His face fell slightly, and he began rubbing at his neck. “I’m worried that she won’t want to talk to me, and I thought a woman might help her want to talk more. Even if you are…” He didn’t need to finish his sentence; she might be suspicious of the fact that you were white. But you’d woo her with your own activism, and your charm. You chuckled at yourself; if only it were that easy. 

You looked toward Flip’s desk, but he was bent over, reading something. You smiled. Your new life in Colorado Springs seemed to be coming together. 

-

It was 8 o’clock when you and Ron arrived at the bar. You’d spent quite a while getting dressed, finally deciding on dark jeans and a black shirt as an attempt to stay under the radar. Ron held the door open for you as you stepped in and the smell of beer hit you like a slap in the face. This was clearly a popular bar because every nook and cranny had people drinking and laughing, pool tables surrounded by people with cues ready to try and knock a ball into a pocket. Everything was alive and happy, and it made a smile spread on your face. You were definitely coming back here again. 

Sitting on one of the bar stools was a black woman with an afro even larger than Ron’s. She was just as he’d described, decked out in all black with pins on the collar of her leather jacket. Her glasses made her eyes larger and sweeter, and she looked like one of the most beautiful women you’d ever seen. Her large lips were stretched into a smile, and her necklace was a comb for her hair. You liked her already. 

“Hey, Ron!” She said, eyes lit with excitement; there was an edge of suspicion in her tone as she noted you at Ron’s side. He grinned, making his way toward her to give her a big hug. Over his shoulder she was still looking you over, up and down; she was checking to see whether you were good or not, assessing as quickly as possible whether you were worth her time. Another pang of excitement rippled through you, knowing that you were exactly the kind of person she might like. 

“Hey, it’s really nice to meet you. Ron’s told me a lot about you!” Her eyes darted between the two of you as she assessed your statement. “He did, did he?” A small, nervous smile appeared on Ron’s face, and you couldn’t help but laugh at how he was acting around this new woman. “I’m Ron’s friend, we used to work together.” A warning flashed in Ron’s eyes at the mention of your occupation, but when Patrice asked, you answered by saying you’d worked at a hardware store a few blocks away; a believable enough story. 

As the hours passed and Ron and you began drinking, Patrice's eyes became less wary, and the conversations became looser, much easier to continue. “I’ve been to a few protests myself, and it turns my stomach to see the attacks that happen on innocent activists when we march, the last one I went to, this young woman in front of me was drop kicked to the ground. I…” You didn’t know how to finish your story without telling her you were a police officer who’d only stopped the attack by showing your badge, which had made the attacker back away. Patrice’s hand gripped your arm in understanding. “I know. It’s horrible, I’m just glad to see a white woman join in!” Your laugh echoed with Ron’s, who had become rather drunk. 

“I have to go to the bathroom; I’ll be right back.” Patrice’s smiled, “I’ll join you.” You grinned at her; you really liked this woman, she was smart and driven, and she seemed to be keen on you as well. Walking to the bathroom, she looped her arm into yours, connecting both of you at the hip. “So, do you have a thing going with Ron?” She asked, her smile bright. She smelled like warm leather and fire, and you couldn’t help but lean into her as you walked. “Ha, no not at all.” Her sigh was small enough to be almost innocuous, but you knew she was interested in your co-worker; he was supremely handsome and sweet. They’d make a good pair, but still, a small pang hit your stomach at the realization that she liked him. 

You shook yourself slightly; there was no chance between you and her, not even the smallest slither, and there shouldn’t have been either. You liked Flip, very much, but still; something was warming inside you at the thought of touching her. You both joined the small queue to the toilet, chatting and laughing as you slowly inched closer to the door. “Then do you like someone else?” You looked at your feet, unsure how to reply. “Kind of. I don’t know; he's pretty unavailable.” “He?” You looked to see a question in her eyes. You grinned. 

Before you really knew what you were doing, you leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips. Pulling away, you realized what you’d done, and opened your mouth to apologize, but before you could, she grabbed your face and kissed you back. Her mouth was so soft, and her hair grazed your cheeks as you opened your mouth to her. Perhaps it was the alcohol or the way she looked, but you forgot about Flip as she slid her tongue into your mouth. She tasted so sweet, so mild and cool, that your knees almost started wobbling. You were now wet, very much turned on, but before you could deepen the kiss, she pulled away. 

“I’m sorry.” She said, worry lines forming on her forehead. You bit your bottom lip, wanting to kiss them away. “Don’t worry about it, we’re both drunk.” She looked at you, shaking her head. She replied as she took a step backward, heading back to Ron at the bar. “I’m not drunk. I’m… I’m going to go.” “Wait, no.” You reached out for her but her back was to you and she was heading back to the bar. Your heart thundered in your throat as you thought about the consequences of your kiss, what it’d mean for Ron, and for Flip. You groaned; how would you explain tonight if anyone asked?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooft, I'm sorry this is so late, I've been working on some mental health shit. I really like this chapter, even though it's hella short. I hope you guys like it! :)
> 
> I also want to say I'm really grateful for all the nice comments this story's been getting, it really makes my day so much better to hear that you guys are enjoying what I'm doing! I hope you're all safe and well, bless x


	7. How to Keep a Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've made a few bad choices in your life, but recently they seem to be piling up.

The morning after going to the bar you awoke with a headache that had you staying in bed. Even the morning sun, which was soft and warm, made your head ring out and your gut churn. You hadn’t eaten anything last night, so the alcohol had hit extra hard, and this morning you struggled to keep yourself from throwing up what little water you’d managed to sip down. You’d made yourself a lemon and camomile tea to try and drink, and the sweet sting of the lemon woke you up slowly, stirring your organs back into normal function. Sitting propped up on your pillows, you recalled last night and tried not to cringe at yourself, sipping slowly at the tea. 

You had kissed Patrice Dumas. You had crossed a line that you hadn’t known you were tiptoeing the edge of, and now you were stuck in between telling Flip or keeping it a secret. If you told him, there was no telling what he’d do. It wasn’t as if you two were a solid thing, but there was a strong connection you could acknowledge was forming between you and him, and there was no way you wanted to get rid of that before its rightful time. But then again, maybe telling him would clear your conscience, and lift the weight of the whole situation. In the back of your mind, you knew that he’d be mad as all hell, but as you drank your biting tea that made your throat burn, you realized that perhaps the route that hurt the most would be the one with the best end.

You’d tell him tomorrow morning when your head was clearer. You’d call him into the investigation room and tell him everything and pray that he didn’t end your relationship if you could call it that. Just as you were finalizing your plan, the phone on your bedside table rang. You frowned; it was 7 am on a Sunday, who’d be calling? Picking up the receiver and curling the cord around your fingers you answered, “Hello?” A familiar voice called back, “Hey, it’s me. How’re you going?” The sound of your name on Walter’s voice made reflux climb up your esophagus, scorching your throat. “Oh, hi Walter, I’m good. I’m sorry I haven’t called; I’ve been feeling a little sick. I think it might have been a stomach bug after all.” Sweat beaded on your neck and forehead, worry causing you to swelter under your bedding. You’d thrown up all over the ground at his feet the last time you’d seen him, and now you were feeling as if you’d be ready to do it all again. 

“I see. Well, I hope you feel better soon because I’d love to meet up again. Maybe this time it could be just you and I.” You rolled your eyes; you did not want to fuck Walter Breachway, not again, but you were sure that’s all he wanted from you. “Yeah, I’d love that.” There was a pause, and you held your breath. “Great! Let’s say you come to my place tomorrow if you’re free.” A small, inconspicuous trap. “I’d love that.” You waited, looking out the window into the street as a couple walked idly by, for Walter’s response. “Are you sure you’re alright.” You thought for a moment; was he suspicious of you? But then you smothered the thought with the knowledge that he was very much interested in you, and he was the one who’d called to check up on you. “Yes, absolutely, I’m feeling better just hearing your voice.” A high-pitched laugh ricochets through the phone into your ear. “Good to hear. Well, I’ll see you tomorrow then. I’ll give you the address later, just promise you’ll rest up.” You were becoming annoyed at how nice he seemed outside of his discrimination; annoyed at how easy it was to over-ride his narcissism and cruelty. “I’ll see you then.” You said, a bit coldly. “Bye sweetheart”, “Bye!” You tried your best for affection, but you fell flat, your voice falsely warm.

Sweetheart had become more an insult than a compliment now, and hearing Walter say it over and over was doing your head in. You preferred what Flip had called you. What was it? Something that stung, that left a delicious mark in your memory. ‘Vile little thing’, that was it. You pressed your legs tight, the sheets pressing in against your flesh. You wanted someone, Flip preferably, with you in that moment. A knock on your door made your heart race with hope; what if it was him? What if he had come to check up on you after your night out? Walking to the door, you were dressed in just an oversized shirt and underwear, and a welcome breeze brushed your thighs. Unlatching the front door, you were expecting to see Flip, maybe even Ron, but definitely not the petite, dark woman that stood before you. 

-

Patrice’s outfit hadn’t changed too much, she still donned her leather jacket and black jeans, but underneath she wore a banana yellow shirt that highlighted her deep golden eyes. “Hi.” Her voice reverberated around your head, and it was a struggle to keep yourself from being overthrown by the remorse in her eyes. In one way or another, you regret last night as much as she did; even if she wasn’t already involved with Ron, you were certainly tangled in something with Flip. If you were to keep yourself above water with the people you liked, you needed to stop toeing the line with those you didn’t. Even if her eyes were so soft it made your legs threaten to wobble. 

You walked away, keeping your eyes to the ground, listening as Patrice entered in after you. You sat on the arm of your couch, a sudden memory of what Flip and you had done there making you stand and sit on the chair next to it. Frowning in question, she slipped onto the couch instead, fidgeting with the strap of her bag as if she was nervous. “What’s wrong?” You said, training your voice into nonchalance. A bundle of nervousness was filling your stomach up just looking at her; you had kissed this woman. You had very obviously overstepped, and now she was sitting in front of you a day after the deed was done. What could she possibly want from you now? “I just wanted to check up on you. I’m sorry for how I left last night, it’s just… you surprised me. I didn’t know you would do that.” Her voice raised slightly. You gave her a wry smile. “Everyone seems to underestimate me.” “I don’t think it was a matter of underestimation, but rather you trying to run away from something. Someone.” She swallowed before continuing on. “You didn’t kiss me for me, but because you were trying to forget someone else. I wanted to come here today to make sure you were feeling better about what you’d done.” 

Fuck. You wanted the earth to open up and swallow you, leaving Patrice to fend for herself. You wanted to disappear. Her words had opened a door in your mind, revealing the truth about how you’d been feeling, how intensely you needed a distraction from your life. From Flip, from Walter, from everything. You felt sorry for Patrice, for using her the way you subconsciously had. You looked down at your feet, unsure of how to apologize, of how to mend your actions. “Hey, it’s alright. I understand.” Patrice placed a hand on your shoulder in an attempt at reassurance. 

Despite yourself, despite Flip and Ron and everything she’d just said, the warmth emanating from her palm stirred something inside your belly, something you’d repressed for so long. A kind of longing that was similar to that you felt for Flip, but different. This feeling was far deeper, like an ancient instinct. Looking at Patrice’s face, you noticed a small smattering of freckles that warmed her already dark flesh. You acted on that instinct and nothing else. You had abandoned whatever excuse you used to kiss her last night and moved with a reassurance that came from needing her, needing to taste her. So, you leaned in and kissed her. You had about one second on her lips before she pulled away, a frown spreading across her forehead. “What the fuck did I just say?” That powerful force within your gut didn’t stop churning, not when she was so close and so beautiful. “I want you.” It sounded more like a plead than you’d intended, but it had just slipped out. You really did; you wanted to sleep with her, to taste her, to fill her. 

She stood very still for a moment, thinking over what you’d said. For a moment, you thought she was about to walk out the front door, but she slid her hands into your hair and kissed you back. Her tongue was gentle as it slipped between your lips. She tasted of strawberries, of sweet nectar, and something inside of you snapped. You’d been with only a few women, but every single time the feeling was the same intense click. There was something incredibly right about being with a woman, about touching flesh and feeling softness, feeling breasts and doughy thighs, and wetness. Wrapping your arms around her waist, you pulled Patrice closer. The kiss deepened as she scratched at your scalp, causing you to moan in her mouth. She was perfect, like the answer to an age-old question.

Somewhere in the deep recesses of your mind, you realized what this would mean for Flip. You never wanted to hurt him, would never want this from him. You were in the wrong, but there was something calling to you you hadn’t felt since you’d last seen him, and feeling it all at once in with this new person was overwhelming your system. You couldn’t stop yourself and you unzipped her jeans and slid your hand into your underwear. Her pussy was warm and wet, and your finger slipped easily through her folds. A gasp confirmed you’d found her clit as you made lazy circles around it. She seemed to hum into you as you removed your fingers from her clit and slipped one into her slit. You curled your finger, feeling the raised texture of her g-spot. She thrust her hips into your hand, making you laugh. You descended from Patrice’s mouth as you slipped another finger in, making her moan loudly into the air. Her neck was covered in sweet peach fuzz as you laid hungry kisses along her pulse, fingers still curling and straightening inside of her pussy. 

You relished the power you had here, and you thought for a moment that if you even got the chance to fuck Flip again, you’d make sure to get some of this control back. “Lets... go to… the bedroom.” Patrice spoke broken sentences as her you rocked her to her climax, looking up and finding her biting her lip as sweat beaded on her forehead. You planted another kiss on her neck before retracting your hand. Her intake of breath was so harsh she seemed ready to cough, but you picked her up before she could. You forced her legs to wrap around your middle, kissing her deeply, as you lead her to the bedroom. She didn’t weigh as much as you initially thought she might, and it was easy to walk to the bed and drop her down. Her giggle sent hot streaks up your spine. You wanted more of her. You wanted it all. You looked down at her as she removed her jacket, never breaking eye contact. She then shucked off her shirt and bra. Her tits jiggled as she propped herself on her elbows, still looking at you as you started at her now exposed flesh. It looked so soft, and the temptation to feel it was becoming unbearable, but you had another thing to do. You reached down and looped your fingers into the belt rings of her jeans, slowly pulling them off until all that was left was her underwear, which was soaked through. 

You smirked; you had this effect on people, you were powerful. You felt like a queen. Again, you slowly pulled her underwear off until she was entirely naked on your bed. Her deep brown skin stood apart from your white sheets, like something right out of a painting. You knelt on the floor, head level with her pussy. You gripped her legs and pulled her closer so you could just lean in and taste her. You refrained, for now, ready to tease her. You kissed her ankle, licking a long stripe down her left leg. You slowed to her inner thigh, kissing and biting her soft, warm flesh; you listened with relish as she moaned and thrust into the air. 

Reaching the inside of her thigh, eerily close to her core, you edged closer and closer so slowly she began to growl. Once you were centimeters from touching her, you swapped to her other leg, kissing her other ankle. “Please” was all Patrice managed to get out over her moans and grumblings. You chuckled onto her flesh before licking a large stripe up the entirety of her slit. The sound that came from her was inhuman, laced with such desire and desperation you couldn’t help but continue on, lapping her up. She hadn’t stopped trying to force you into her, her whole body spasming for more. Just to see her wiggle, you slipped a finger inside of her. Her moan was louder than any before, and the smell coming off of her sweat addled body was like ecstasy. “Cum for me.” You said, a frenzy taken over you as you rocked your finger inside of her, curling and grinding on her g-spot. “F-fuck” she said as you slipped in another finger.

Without warning, you pressed your mouth to her clit and sucked. Her scream rebounded through the whole house, pleasure seeping into the sheets on the bed. You could feel through her clenched flesh that she was on the precipice of cuming, so you sucked harder, and slipped a third finger into her, the combined effort causing her to shake and whisper sweet nothings. You kept going, even past the screaming and groaning, until she was well and truly past her orgasm. Slipping out of her, you lapped up her juices, which tasted just as sweet as her mouth. 

“Good girl.” You said without thinking. For a moment you thought about Flip and how he spoke to you, degraded you when he slept with you, and you giggled. Still panting and shaking slightly, Patrice looked up to you with starry eyes. “What are you laughing about?” Your laugh had grown into a full, chest booming riot. “It’s just this! I can’t believe it just happened.” Her lips tilted up into a broad smile. “It does seem a bit insane.” “What are we going to tell Ron?” The smile faded from her face, her eyebrows furrowing. “I forgot about that. I don’t know, I guess I’ll have to tell him.” Standing, you waved your hands in front of you. There was no way you needed that to happen. “No, no, please don’t do that, at least not for a little while, I need to tell… someone else, and if you tell Ron, they might hear it from him first.” Her face was open, accepting. She knew I had other things going on, and by the look in her eyes, she had accepted that perhaps this was a one-time thing. 

You felt a twinge of sadness at how these next few days would go down, at how Patrice would have to wait and see what her future held. “I’m sorry.” And you were, you really were. “Don’t be; that’s the hardest I’ve cum in forever.” Her laugh blossomed, and you could almost see the tie binding you two together grow stronger. You couldn’t discern whether you were happy or scared about this link. 

-

Going to work on your day off seemed like sin after the morning you’d had, but you knew Flip would be there. You needed to see him, to confess. Or maybe you just needed to see his beautiful face, his delicate freckles, and his soft locks. Landers and Ron were arguing in the corner when you walked in, Lander’s hands flailing in the air while Ron’s face remained the picture of serene boredom. He had a brilliant poker face and was very good at pissing everyone off by acting so aloof. 

Glancing around the room, Flip couldn’t be seen. You frowned; he was always at his desk. You walked back out of the room to the front of the police station, figuring he might have been on his break or something like that. What greeted you made your heart stop. Flip was leaning over the front desk, hand outstretched as he tucked a strand of hair behind the receptionist’s ear. His smile was identical to the one’s you’d seen when he looked at you. He was leaning in close enough for her to be able to see the flecks of gold in his eyes, to notice the way his smile lines formed so delicately. 

Your gut twisted like there was a knife pierced into it, and your head began to pound. Was he flirting, or was this a normal activity? You desperately wanted an excuse to believe this meant nothing, but you couldn’t find one. But then you remembered where you’d been that very morning, and with whom, and you straightened. Perhaps neither of you were serious about each other at all. Maybe what you had meant nothing, and maybe you could resolve to just fuck, and leave Flip each time he called for it. But something inside your heart twinged at the idea of giving up what you so desperately wanted. Walking back toward the investigation rooms to wait for him to leave seemed to be the only option because you’d rather die than cross paths with him now. 

Opening the door and locking it behind you, you felt like everything meant nothing; like you were destined to be alone. You sat on the floor to wait for him to return to his desk so you could dip out of the station, hopefully dodging the eyes of the receptionist as you went. As the tears began to prickle at your ducts, you resolved to avoid him for the rest of the week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! I'm sorry this took so long, I took a wee lil break. I'm quite proud of this chapter, I really like the bi vibes. 
> 
> Hope everyone is safe and sound xxx


	8. This Isn’t What You’re Supposed to Do in a Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probably should have tried to be a bit more private, but who actually gives a fuck when it comes to Flip.

Sunday was supposed to be the Lord’s day, but it meant shit to you. You’d woken up with a pounding headache and a mood foul enough to curdle milk. You were meeting with Walter again today, and you hoped that you’d finally done enough to earn information from him. You didn’t want to sleep with him again, not ever, but something told you you’d be forced to. You needed concrete evidence of his hatred, of his plans for the future in the KKK, and whether his sinister thoughts would be made a reality. Flip had already discovered quite a lot about their plans, and the investigation was well underway, they just needed you to provide a closer look into the secrets of this sect. The police department's job was to maintain the peace of Colorado Springs, which the KKK was threatening to disturb. Despite the corrupt system and the way the KKK had managed to survive despite the police’s apparent attempts at quieting them, you were determined to smash them to a pulp, as a police officer or not. 

Standing in a towel before your mirror, you studied your face. There was the faint imprint of smile lines beginning to mark your face, and your eyes were bright from the light glaring into them. Your gaze pierced through your soul; your own image frustrated with the situation you were in. 

You hadn’t spoken to Flip since you’d seen him yesterday. You felt both guilty and relieved to not have to see him, to try to fumble around the truth you knew you had to tell. And you felt mad about how he’d flirted with that woman. You wondered whether they’d fucked before you, whether you were a fling; just as she could have been. You shook the thought from your memory. The way he held you, pressed you close to his chest, and the way he fucked you. It was all far too much to mean nothing. So, clasping a bra onto your chest, you tried to keep the thoughts from your mind, to stop the endless torture of the back and forth within indecision. 

After putting your underwear on, you walked into your closet, unsure of what to wear. You needed to wear a wire this time so Flip and Ron could record what he revealed, so you needed to find something revealing but something you could hide the microphone. Your eye caught on a fire red thing in the corner, and you pulled it out. 

-

You stood in a bright red dress, one which clung beautifully to your curves, and accentuated your ass and breasts. The fabric was soft against your skin and shimmered slightly, illuminating you wickedly against the lights in the room. Twirling in the mirror, you couldn’t stop your lips as they curled upward into a grin. You looked absolutely gorgeous. At that moment, it wasn’t Patrice or Flip or Walter on your mind, just you. You’d planned it all out; going to his house was the largest opportunity you’d been given yet, and you wouldn’t waste it. You would kiss him, talk with him, and explore his interests, forcing the conversation into a racial territory, which wouldn’t be too hard, until he spilled what he had organized for his sect. 

You could do this.

-

You slipped into your car, dress riding up to show a heavy amount of your tan thighs and put your seatbelt on. Turning the key, the car sputtered to life, the engine puffing and whirring as you took off from the curb outside your house. Your windows were tinted, so you could look out upon the world, but it couldn’t see in. Outside, life was bustling as people walked the streets and dogs rang against the strain of their leads. The sun was shining especially bright, so you wore your sunglasses, driving down the street a few meters before something caught your eye. Or rather, someone. 

He shouldn’t have been there. You’d never seen him on your street before except for the time you and he met after you’d fucked Walter. He shouldn’t have remembered where you lived anyway, but there he was. You almost drifted into another car as you watched him pass by your window, strolling along as if nothing bothered him. Your heartbeat galloped into overdrive, and you struggled to take a breath as you realized what you had to do. You slowed, turning the steering wheel until you were level with the curb again. You put the car in park and retracted the keys, the engine sputtering out. 

You sat for a moment which spread into years. You didn’t want to see him, you’d promised yourself you’d avoid him, but he’d found you. He’d sought you out. Did he know? Had he somehow figured out your secret? You’d told Patrice not to tell Ron in case he told Flip, but what if she had anyway? You removed your sunglasses and chucked them onto the passenger’s seat. He was already quite far away, his long strides setting his pace much faster than the average persons. You opened the door, unbuckling yourself, and stood up, closing the door and locking it behind you. Your chest felt as if it were about to explode. 

As if he could feel your presence, he turned. His luscious hair fell into his eyes, and his lips spread into a smile. He was so handsome he made you feel sick with guilt; you wanted him, and no one else. At least that’s what you thought when you looked at him. He began walking toward you, his eyes looking you up and down with such lust it made your core beat in time with your heartbeat. It was as if he walked in slow motion, the way his hair flowed, his eyes glowed, the way his hands relaxed once he saw you. You wanted to jump him right there and then, but there was news to relay. 

“You look beautiful.” Despite being a few feet away still, you could hear his words as if they were whispered in the shell of your ear. You shivered. You couldn’t let yourself show him what he did to you; you refused to let him in. Not yet at least. “What are you doing here?” His eyes squinted, but whether it was for your coldness or the sunlight you couldn’t discern. “I wanted to see you.” His dark voice tickled your spine, and it was an effort not to kiss him. You wanted to feel his warmth again, to taste him, but you remained where you were. You hadn’t forgotten what you’d seen, and it felt wrong to kiss a man when you’d eaten out a woman the day before. “I see.” Your voice was devoid of emotion, but you couldn’t help the twitch of your fingers. His eyes drifted to your lips, and it was an effort not to bite the bottom one. You wanted to see him squirm. 

For a good few moments, neither of you spoke. You just listened to the cars drive by and the chatter of the people as they walked from one place to the next. You couldn’t tear your eyes from one another. His caramel eyes liquified your insides. You spoke before you lost yourself in his gaze. “I have to tell you something.” He shifted, his hands flexing slightly. Already he seemed suspicious. “What is it?” You shifted your weight from one foot to the next, buying time before you spilled what could possibly be the end of your romance. “I did something bad. Something… you won’t like.” He frowned, lifting his chin up to look down upon you better. “What.” His voice had turned ice cold, and you began regretting your decision to tell him. You steeled yourself, standing as tall as you could. “I slept with someone else.” For a long while, there was just silence. His face showed no emotion, his eyes boring through your soul as if searching for something. He clenched his jaw, his face growing angrier by the second. "Who?" You fidgeted with your hands; you couldn't tell him you'd slept with Patrice Dumas. "You don't know her." "Her?" 

You swore, damning yourself for revealing yourself. Before you could process it, he began walking, his back straight and unyielding. He came up to you and you became afraid, but just as he came nose to nose with you, he slipped past you. 

“Flip.” You said, refusing to raise your voice in case any eyes turned toward the scene about to unfold. He didn’t turn, nor did he show any sign that he had heard you at all. Once he reached your car, he turned and stared you down. “Unlock it. Now.” You blinked. “What?” “Unlock the car, or I’ll smash the window.” You could see how serious he was by the way his eyes had darkened, the way his brows were set in a stern frown. You began walking slowly, never breaking away from his stare. Once you reached the driver's side door, you slipped the key in the lock, twisting it until the door unlocked. Standing over you, Flip looked like a mountain made of hard rock and steel. You opened the door, gesturing with an outstretched arm for him to get inside. He didn’t move. “Unlock the other doors.” You did as he asked, worry and fear streaking through you. What was he planning?

Once the whole car was unlocked, you looked up at him, waiting for his next order. “Get in. In the back.” You frowned. “Why?” He moved so swiftly his arms were a blur until they landed heftily on either side of your head. He leaned into you, close enough that his warm breath tickled your ear. “Because I told you to, slut.” Your heart raced inside your chest. You opened the back door and slipped in. You watched as he followed suit, closing the door behind him once he was sitting. With both of you in the back, the space seemed to swallow you. 

“Get undressed.” His gruff voice elated you, but there was still a sane part of you that knew, despite the tint of your windows, you would still be visible through the windscreen. “No.” He reached out, and you tried to swat his hand away, but he caught your wrist. His digits swallowed your wrist, his grip tight enough to hurt. “Do as your told you vile thing.” Another pang of heat surged through you. “Everybody will be able to see me.” He positioned himself on the seat so he was facing you, his other hand snaking to your hair, pulling on it. You pulled a sharp breath into your lungs, the sensation coursing through you like flames licking at your flesh. “Do it, you whore.” He pulled again at your scalp, and you moaned. “Look at that. You like pain, do you?” He took his hand from your hair and grabbed your chin sternly, shaking your face. “Do you?” You nodded against his palm. 

“Strip. Now.” You’d had enough; despite your reservations, you wanted him. Even in your car in broad daylight. He released your chin and wrist, leaning back to palm the erection that had grown inside his pants. You hadn’t noticed, and you watched delightedly as he stroked himself through the fabric. You reached down to the hem of your dress and pulled it up over your head, shucking it to the passenger seat. You were now in your underwear and bra. Flip just stared at your newly revealed flesh like he was desperate to touch it, to put his mouth to it. You grinned. Your head spun as his backhand whipped across your cheek, wiping the smile away. You moaned at the flash of searing pain that left your face red. “What are you smiling at?” Your pussy was throbbing with need. “I said strip you fucking dirty bitch.” You were on fire with pleasure, his words and touch blazing through you. 

You reached behind your back and unclasped the straps of your bra, pulling the fabric away to reveal your tits. You looked quickly to the windscreen, hoping no one could see you. Flip grabbed your chin again, whipping your face toward him. “Don’t look out there, only look at me.” You pinched your flesh hard, and you whispered, “Will do.” He smiled lazily before slapping you again, the sound reverberating through the vehicle. The sound that left your mouth was loud and full of need. “Keep going.” He returned to his pants, unzipping them to reveal the head of his cock. You couldn’t help the beat of your clit as precum leaked from the tip of his penis, a reminder of the effect you were having on him. 

You hooked your fingers into the fabric of your panties, pulling them down slowly to your knees, wherein Flip’s patience wore thin. He gripped the fabric and ripped it, pulling it off in a motion as fast as lightning. Where he tore the material there was a carpet burn, a little reminder of his need. You smothered another smile as his eyes dipped down to your pussy. His breath was light and fast as if he was trying and failing to control himself. Without really thinking, you reached out to touch him, but a large hand stopped you. “You’ll have to earn that.” 

“How?” His face was grim with restraint, his hand pumping faster and faster along his shaft, more and more of his juices falling down and slicking his hand. He retracted his fingers from his cock and forced your mouth open, pressing his pointer and middle finger to your tongue. The taste of his precum made you moan, and you closed your mouth around his digits, swirling your tongue to collect it all. 

“Now suck on this cock you cum slut.” You almost laughed out loud at that one, but instead, you greedily leaned down and swallowed the tip of his dick into your mouth. You sucked as he pushed your head further down his shaft till you gagged on his immeasurable length. “Fuck…” He whispered it like it had just fallen from his lips without consideration. You swallowed, and his moan echoed through the car as the contours of your throat massaged his dick. He had his hand wrapped in your hair as he pushed your head up and down, gagging each time you came to the hilt. His breath was becoming more and more rapid as you pumped, your lips swollen and spittle spilling down and wetting his lap. You were losing control of yourself, and you couldn’t help the movement as you snaked your arm down to touch yourself, but once again he stopped you. “I didn’t say you could do that, vile little thing.” He said the words as an endearment, so soft and simple off of his lips that you smiled against him. 

All of a sudden, he yanked your face from his dick and kissed you, licking up the precum and muddled spit that had collected on your chin and in your mouth. He kissed you deep and heavy, delving deeper into your mouth each time as if he needed more of you. His hands reached around and cupped your ass, digging his fingers in as he hauled your body over, positioning you above his throbbing cock. He kissed you again before lowering you onto his shaft, stretching you wide without hesitation. Your gasp was gobbled up by his tongue, his moan mixing with yours as he bobbed you up and down in his lap. The sunlight through the tinted windows set your bodies in a kind of premature sunset, golden and dark. Outside, you could only imagine what the people could see, could hear as you fucked Flip faster and faster. 

He pushed you away, your head banging against the driver’s headrest. He gripped her hips, forcing you up and down with ferocious speed. The sight of your core pumping against his giant cock made you moan, leaning your head back. His giant hand wrapped around your throat, and you inhaled deeply in fear he’d block your airway. Instead, he pressed his pointer and thumb into the veins on either side of your neck, blocking off the blood supply to your brain. You immediately became dizzy, your vision swaying as he applied more pressure. You knew you’d find bruises there in the morning. 

You remembered something then, as your orgasm grew ever closer; you wanted to tell him what you’d seen him do. “I… saw you… yesterday.” Your voice was dark and gravely because of the hand wrapped around your throat. Flip slowed for a moment, but then picked up speed, making you groan. “I don’t know what you mean.” “Yes… you do.” Now you were on the edge, and your voice was high. The mixture of the head rush and the feeling of his cock buried deep inside you made your orgasm creep fast, your cunt swallowing and curving around him. “Whatever you saw –“ He pounded hard into you, making your head bump the ceiling, “it was nothing.” 

Perhaps it wasn’t an apology, but his words held enough in them for you to drop the issue. You knew that he had meant nothing by it; you were his. 

His moans matched yours as you both edged your precipices, seeing stars as he used his other hand to rub furious circles on your clit. You could have scream were it not for the strong hand wrapped around your throat, so instead you gave a gargled, high pitched moan. Your cunt milked his cock until his climax was within seconds of filling you up, and you weren’t far behind. You couldn’t hold yourself together as he rubbed and flicked your clit, his dick stretching you wide until you felt so full, so together that you burst at the seams, your cry filling the car as he came inside you. The feeling of his twitching cock drove your climax over the edge, the descent just as thrilling as the climb up. You wanted to stay there on his lap with him inside you. 

He pushed you off of his lap, falling limp into the passenger seat next to him. His breathing was already relaxing, but yours was still too rapid. You watched as his cum slipped down your thighs, dripping into the footrest. You smiled as you leaned your head back into the headrest, dizzy and full. You wanted nothing more than to be with him. You heard something in the back of your head as you daydreamed, and looked over to see Flip opening the door, his pants rezipped and his clothes tidied up to look as if nothing happened. You frowned, reaching out for him, but he jerked away from your touch. “I’ll see you later.” He stepped out of the car onto the curb, closing the door behind him. 

Without him in the car, it seemed far too dark, like all the light had been sucked out. You watched as he walked back the way he had come, leaving you alone and messy in the back seat of your car. You looked around for the first time since you’d sat in the back, checking to see whether anyone had caught you. You crossed your arms over your chest, finding no one looking your way. You put your bra back on, not bothering with the ripped panties. 

He’d just left. He didn’t stay with you as he had before. What did that mean, for him to so coldly disappear after having fucked you so thoroughly? You used what was left of your underwear to wipe Flip’s cum from your legs. The giddiness of your climax was wearing off as you slipped back into your dress, the fabric now even softer after having felt his strong, calloused hands brushing your neck and wrist. Climbing out from the back, you rearranged yourself in the driver seat, ready to drive off. It was just a few hours until you met with Walter, and you were now more nervous than you’d been before; you needed to know your status with Flip. You needed to know how serious he was, and whether it was worth bothering if you were just a toy to him. 

-

Walter had called you earlier to tell you his address, which you’d arrived at the time he’d told you to; 6 pm. The air was humid, and the sun was falling below the houses on the street, setting the roofs on fire with red light. Bugs swarmed in the air, creating a constant buzzing sound. A street away sat a black van, Flip and Ron listening through the wire in your dress as you made your way towards his house. The place was plain and boring, a possible disguise for what was hidden behind the front door. You wouldn’t be sleeping with Walter tonight, no matter how much he wanted you, because it would most definitely reveal your cover, what with the microphone strapped to your flesh. It was taped on your back so when he hugged you, he would mistake the cord for the zipper of the dress. 

You felt a slight twinge of guilt for arriving at his house when Flip’s cum had been sliding down your thighs earlier in the afternoon, but then you remembered who Walter was and the feeling ebbed away. Walking onto the porch, you knocked three times. In the time it took for him to answer the door you rethought your list of questions, and what you wanted to talk about to get some answers. When he swung the door open, you were surprised to see him dressed relatively well, clean and ironed shirt and pants juxtaposing against the seediness of his mustache and giant glasses. 

“Hey, please, come in.” He gestured with his hand, beckoning you forward. You smiled, hoping it met your eyes as you walked in, looking around quickly to see any memorabilia or flags that might suggest his intentions. He walked forward, turning toward you after closing the door. “Would you like a drink?” You nodded, head still reeling over what you needed to find, what information you needed to gain. “Please, sit.” He sat, hand waving toward the couch in his living room. You walked in, sitting to the left. In the corner, he was standing before a small table holding liquor, pouring scotch into a tumbler. “Thank you for having me, it’s lovely seeing you again.” Your voice was soft and quiet, trying to sound as innocent as possible. “It’s my pleasure darling.” You winced inwardly at the word darling but restored your smile.

“So, what is it you do Walter?” He turned, tumbler in hand, and walked toward the couch. “Well, I run a small organization here with some of the men in town. I’m not sure you want to hear about that though.” You shook your head as he sat down, shifting to face him better. “No please, I want to get to know you.” He grinned, handing you the glass. “Can you keep a secret?” He whispered, leaning in. You nodded again, waiting for the words to fall from his mouth. “I’m the leader of the Ku Klux Klan in town.” He raised his eyebrows, taking a sip of his scotch. “No shit, that’s brilliant. I hate those blacks running amuck in town, god bless you for doing something about them.” 

The words were like venom on your tongue, and you struggled to keep the rising bile in your throat and not on his carpet. You hated everything about saying this awful racist shit, but he needed to believe you, and you knew he wouldn’t unless you followed along. He grinned, placing a hand on your thigh as he spoke, “Well isn’t that brilliant! You’re a smart woman. If only more men like you existed.” Of course; men, because women couldn’t join (not that they should). 

“You know, there’s a war coming, and it’s between the good people of Colorado Springs and the colored people. We all need to be prepared to fight back.” You were surprised by his sudden willingness to talk, and even more surprised at the amount of information you’d just gleaned from him in one sentence. “I see. Well, I for one am willing to do whatever it takes, I got a rifle hidden under my bed in case one of those dirty black men come in and try to rape me or something like that.” He nodded, solemn. “I understand, and your right to have prepared.” 

You were already dreading the conversation, but there was more you needed to know, like times and places and people involved. “So, what do you guys do?” “Well we discuss the current state of America in general but mostly Colorado Springs, and we try and figure out solutions to solve the issues plaguing the world, like this new civil rights bullshit. There are other things but I won’t get into that.” He’d drawn the line in the sand, but you had gotten enough for Flip and Ron to use, even if it was little. He took another swig of his drink, and you followed suit, but only a small sip. You planned on drinking very little but allowing him to get drunk. You thought that maybe he might spill more if he had less control over himself. 

-

You’d been at Walter’s house for a couple of hours now, and it was getting late. He hadn’t mentioned much more about the KKK and their plans, but he’d continued to spill discriminatory ideas, making you hate him more and more. He was a fool, a total moron with such idiotic ideas it made your head spin with confusion; how the fuck could someone be so blind?

“About the KKK, I’m interested in what you guys do; you’re doing a very important job. What are some events you host? Could I attend, show support?” Walter was thoroughly smashed, his pupils blown wide as he drunkenly grinned. “Well we do this thing called a cross burning, it’s where we all join and wear our uniforms to burn the cross of Jesus. It signifies the sins he died for, and how we’ve forgotten…” He burped, “forgotten to honor his sacrifice.” You thought that was a bullshit excuse, but at least you knew now something they did. "That's exciting, I'd love to come sometime." "Sorry, but it's just for the men." You nodded knowingly, trying to convince him of your compliance. You leaned in to kiss his cheek, his smile greasy and full of contentment. “Well, I've gotta go, it’s getting late. Thank you for having me, Walter.” 

His smile faded, but he followed you wobbly to the front door, kissing you goodbye. “I’ll call you later, it was awesome seeing you again.” Your name on his lips made you repulsed, but you smiled and waved as you walked back onto the street.

-

Flip and Ron drove you back to the police station in complete silence. The tension between each of you could be cut with a knife, and the radio wasn’t doing you any favors. You sneaked a glance at Flip, but he was staring glass-eyed out the windscreen. You remembered how he looked, what he sounded like earlier that afternoon, and you blushed. Luckily, no one noticed the pink on your cheeks and ears thanks to the dark. 

When you all arrived at the police station, you went straight to your car, the day weighing especially heavy on your shoulders after spending so long with Walter. Behind you, you heard Ron say, "Nice work." You smiled, waving goodnight; you were too tired for goodbyes. Without saying anything or making any noise, Flip followed you to your car. You didn’t notice until his shoe brushed a stray piece of cement. Turning, eyes wide, you took him in. He looked as bad as you felt, like your night had affected him just as much as it had you. His shoulder-length hair had fallen into his face, and his skin had gone pale. Your shoulders dipped as you finally took a deep breath, back relaxing. There was something in seeing him look so haggard, so tired, that made you want to envelop him in a hug, to kiss his soft lips. 

Instead, you walked to the driver's side door and unlocked it. Opening it, you stood there a moment, staring at Flip, who was on the other side of the car, waiting for something. You saw how dark his eyes were, how desperate. But you were tired too. 

“Goodnight Flip.” You slipped into the seat, closing the door behind you. You started the car but didn’t move; Flip was still standing outside. You watched him from the driver's side, waiting for him to do something, anything. After a few moments, he turned and walked away, shoulders sagged, and head bowed. You sighed as you watched him leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this kinky enough for you? Probably not, there's more to come though so don't worry ;)
> 
> Ah, guys, I really liked the last chapter but we needed some more Flip, so here you go. I missed writing about our guy <3
> 
> I hope you're all safe and well xxx


	9. No Tears Left to Shed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone told Sergeant Trapp about you and Flip, and it's put both your careers in jeopardy. Is this relationship even worth salvaging?

You sat at your desk, disassociated from the world. You were deep in thought about last night. Flip’s sad face and Walter’s words appeared as flashing lights in your brain, a constant reminder. It had all happened in a kind of haze, like there was fog covering everything, making it all vague. Walter had revealed quite a lot, and the investigation was flourishing. Everything was going well, yet there was still something to worry about; it seemed there was always something to worry about. 

Someone suddenly called your name, and you looked to find Sergeant Trapp staring at you, eyes wide in question. You lazily got up, mind still a blur of confusion as you sauntered over to his office. It was warm in his little room, and as you slid into your seat you felt your cheeks heat, sweat threatening to form on your forehead. 

“Nice to see you again, even though it seems you’re a little out of place right now.” His words fizzled out inside your ears, but you nodded and gave a sheepish smile anyway. “I needed to ask you in here because I’ve been noticing some suspicious behaviour between you and Flip.”

Your head cleared in an instant; did Ron confirm his suspicion of them with Trapp? Had you been ratted out? “Is there anything going on between you two? If so, I will have to reconsider your position in this investigation, and in this department.” Your heartbeat was a drum in your ears, and it was a struggle to keep your hands from fidgeting. You made your face a mask of nonchalance, pretending as if your chest didn’t feel ready to burst. “I’m not sure what you mean sir, Flip and I are just colleagues.” You shifted in your seat, uncomfortable under the stare of your superior. 

Sergeant Trapp leant back in his chair, the plastic groaning as he pressed his spine into it. “Well, I don’t want whatever’s happening between you two to develop further, however you two are involved, you need to end it now or you’ll both be out of a job.” You shivered, suddenly cold in the stifling room. You couldn’t jeopardise Flip’s career, and you definitely didn’t want to be fired. There would need to be changes to you and Flip, changes that perhaps neither of you would like. 

“Now please get back to work, I have to talk to Flip now.” Trapp took the glasses from his face, using a small part of his shirt to rub something from the lens. You sat for a moment longer, thinking over what he’d said; you might have to break off what you and Flip had. 

You stood, wobbly and uncertain of what you should do now, feeling too disoriented to return to work. You could feel Trapp’s eyes on you as you exited his room to return to your desk. You shuffled through papers mindlessly, trying to find something to do with your hands. You heard Flip get called into the office, and you watched him swagger in, his hair grazing his shoulders with each step. 

You didn’t know how he would react, maybe he’d forget you, or just ignore you until neither of you liked each other anymore. You couldn’t bear it; you needed to leave, to get some fresh air. 

Walking out to the back of the building was a task of weaving and dodging desks and manoeuvring around thin corridors. Once you reached the fire exit, you stepped out to a mouthful of smoke. You coughed, throat burning from the second-hand vapor. Looking up, you realised it was Ron. He clearly needed something a bit stronger than air because he was dragging ferociously on the cigarette between his fingers. 

“Ahh, I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you coming.” His hand was shaking slightly. “What’s wrong?” You’d never seen him smoke before, not at work. “I just feel so close man, we’re so goddamn close to cracking them open. We just need to move them along, help them take action on the plans they’ve got stocked up.” He looked out, his eyes glistening in the afternoon sun. He was excited, and so were you, you realised. 

You’d all worked so hard to try and expose this sect, and you had moved as a brilliant team to do so. All that needed to happen was Flip and you push them until they cracked. 

“So, what’s next chief?” Ron huffed a laugh, and his back rumbled with the noise. “I’m not sure yet. Flip’s told me one of them, this Kendrickson man, is suspicious of him. We can’t let him become trouble, so we have to figure out a way to assure him and the rest of those bastards that Flip is one of them. And then we’ve got the cross burnings, the bombings, the lynching, the hate speech, all the fun stuff left to deal with. Plus, I’ve got all my phone calls to David Duke.” 

You exhaled a deep breath, the warm air filling your lungs with the next intake. “I’ve done something. Something that might put Flip and me in danger.” You side glanced at Ron, wanting to see his reaction, but he just smiled. “I know. I knew from the second you walked in you two would be trouble. I’ll keep it secret, just don’t make a show of it to anybody or you might…” His sentence trailed off. You watched him lick his lips, his eyebrows rising as if to say, ‘you do the math’. 

“Well, Trapp is onto us so that’s a great sign. If we keep fucking around, we’ll be jobless, so…” You couldn’t speak the words you’d been thinking since you’d left that office. You couldn’t break it off with Flip. You’d fall into a precipice you’d never be able to walk out of. 

-  
Almost immediately after taking your seat at your desk, Flip came barrelling over towards you. He led you into the same interrogation room where you’d first met, his calloused fingers tight around yours. He hadn’t wanted to let go of your hand, not once, even as you passed by Sergeant Trapp’s open door. Something about the conversation he’d had in that office had caused him to seek you out, to talk with you, even if it caused more suspicion than it was worth. 

Neither of you sat, instead you stood with your back to the door, waiting for the shoe to drop. You knew what he was going to say, you knew everything was over. You felt a twinge of sadness but smothered it. You wouldn’t let yourself cry; you wouldn’t let yourself mourn something that hadn’t yet flourished; you wouldn’t let yourself. 

Flip leant up against the wall opposite you, massaging his palms into his eyes. His hands were the size of your face you realised. You would miss feeling his calloused fingers, being so close to his eyes you could see the gold brushed around his pupils. You wouldn’t get to kiss his freckles, his taught stomach. You would be utterly alone once again, and for the first time in months, you were terrified of it. You couldn’t be alone, not after having felt something so intense, so incredible, as Flip. 

“I needed to see you.”

You blinked. What you thought he was going to say was something along the lines of ‘I’m sorry, this can’t keep going on’. You frowned with confusion. “You what?”

“I needed to see you, to talk to you. I know Trapp called you in earlier.” You shifted your feet, changing the distribution of your weight; anything to keep from talking. “Yeah, so?” You couldn’t hear it; you just couldn’t handle what might fall from his beautiful lips.

“We need to be more careful.” He whispered it, his gruff voice hush and dark. He looked up in that moment, ever assessing your reaction. His eyes were red from the rubbing he’d just ceased, but there was a hint of steel in them as if he were on the edge of tears. You loosed a deep breath you hadn’t realised you were holding. “We – I can’t.” His voice shook, and you watched as if it happened in slow motion as he crumpled to the floor. 

You couldn’t hide your shock at the vulnerability, at how open he was to you in that moment. His hands were covering his eyes again, but his back shook. He was crying. 

You acted before you thought it all the way through. You sunk down to your knees before him, gently wrapping your hands around his giant wrists, pulling them slowly from his eyes. His mouth was quirked, and his chin was quivering. You were so close you were sharing breath, just a few centimetres from touching. “I understand. You’re not alone.” You shimmied closer, shifting your legs to straddle him, as you engulfed him in a hug. The warmth from his chest seized hold of your heart, causing it to stop. Then start. 

He was still crying, still shaking as you clutched him tighter, his face stuffed into the crook of your neck as he left tears on your pulse. This was possibly the most intimate thing you’d done with a partner. Ever.

His hair brushed your ear, a careful reminder of his presence as you inhaled his smell; cedar and cologne. You hummed out your appreciation. He lifted his head, pushing you back but only so he could face you again. His eyes were wet and crimson, and his cheeks were blotchy. His tears were slower now, lazier as if they were taking their time. You leant in, not to kiss him on the lips, but to kiss the tears from his face. You started on the left, carefully plucking each droplet from his place, then moving to the right.

Flip had gone incredibly still, waiting. You couldn’t tell whether his stiffness was because he didn’t want to ruin the moment with movement, or because he was uncomfortable, so once you were finished, you leant back to study him. His face was so open to you, so uncontrollably free of façade that it made your knees shake slightly. 

You’d never seen something so beautiful; his giant amber eyes molten as he searched your face for judgement, for critique, and found none. “I feel… so out of place.” He spoke your name like it was too delicate for his own tongue, like saying it too fast could break it and you forever. He leant his head back down, so you were looking at his scalp as he said, “I’ve been thinking a lot about rituals. I was born Jewish, but I’ve never actually thought of myself as Jewish. But now, all of a sudden, I’m in Kendrickson’s basement,” you picture his ratty face in your mind as he mentions his name, “and I’m telling him I’m not, that I never was.” 

He began rubbing his eyes again, but you pulled his hands away once more. He looked at you, fresh tears threatening to bubble out. “I never used to think about my heritage, the ceremonies, that make me who I am, but now I can’t stop.” His lip wobbled, and to end it you placed your lips to his. You didn’t take what wasn’t given to you, and Flip only offered a small, gentle kiss before you pulled away. He seemed relieved, like your lips had taken some of the weight of his responsibilities from him. 

“I understand. I’ve never really had to think about myself in terms of ‘how much of a woman I am’, but since talking to Walter, it’s made me rethink everything about myself. Am I a strong woman to be letting myself cower, and serve a man? Am I part of the problem?” You furrowed your brows, relieved to finally be voicing your feelings. “They just bring out the worst in us, they use fear and anger to fuel their campaign, and they’ve done it to us, even though we were trying to fucking avoid it.” You smiled grimly. “We are not what they say we are, we design ourselves, just because they run on terror and madness doesn’t mean we have to; we are who we want to be. And the rituals and ceremonies that made you, that built your family, are nothing to be ashamed of.”

As if a button had been pressed, his eyes flooded with light, and he kissed you. You’d clearly said something right as he slid a hand into your hair, massaging your scalp. A thought persisted as he kissed you thoroughly, right hand gripping your waist and rubbing your spine. A thought that left you breathless and scared; scared for what he might say if you said the three words pulsating inside your brain. 

You pushed that thought down deep, covering it so there was only a trace of the realisation left. You could lose your job, you could lose Flip, and then you’d have nothing. You’d have no money, no way to provide for yourself. The only sure-fire way to ensure you both kept your jobs was to stop what you were doing, but you’d finally admitted, the both of you, that that wasn’t an option. 

So, you began creating a barrier in your mind between work and Flip, a barrier that would keep both your heads above water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAH HI! I swore to myself I'd post every Friday, but then two weeks passed and I'm only just done with this chapter. I hope you guys like it, there's a bit more going on in this chapter. 
> 
> Hope you guys are liking the story, pls leave a comment or two if you think this chapter is alright and what you want next!!
> 
> Love you all xxx


	10. Stay the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flip and you've made some very exciting plans to meet up after work; the strain of keeping distant has worn both of you down. But something, or rather someone, interrupts you.

You woke up sweating, breaths meeting you far too shallowly. You reached across the bed instinctively, needing the warmth of a particular man, the reassurance you weren’t alone but found the fabric cold and empty. You trained yourself to breath regularly, your heartbeat still a strong beat at your temples. 

You’d dreamt about Flip and Walter at a cross burning. Flip had told Walter about you and him, and Walter had pushed Flip into the flames. The sound of sizzling skin and the screams still echoed in your head as you pushed yourself up on your pillows. It was only a dream, you reassured yourself. 

The light streaming in from the window was a beacon, a welcome notice to get up. You stood on shaky legs, the images still flashing in front of you making you dizzy and nauseous. It had all been so real like you were there. You hoped it hadn’t been an omen for the future, because if Flip ever told Walter what you and he had been doing, you couldn’t imagine his reaction would be very civil. 

You dressed in all black, looking like death incarnate. You had to admit you looked incredible, like a walking shadow. You drove to work wishing you could show Flip, watch his reaction to your outfit, but you had drawn up a simple plan to avoid anything out of the ordinary at work concerning him. The station would be a space of work, which meant avoiding Flip’s intense stares and his hands. There were now rules to how you could interact, rules which changed everything. 

You barely saw each other outside of the office, and now there were limits to what you could do there; it would be a rough period of adjustment. You parked around the back, taking the tiny corridors and twisting turns to arrive in the office room. Ron was at his desk, but once he saw you, he stood smiling. 

“I have some news.” You smiled right back, her body relaxing at the very sight of your friend. You sat on the edge of his desk, the edge biting into your thigh slightly. “Last night, Flip was going to go to a cross burning with Walter, but we managed to call it off, we sent a couple of patrol cars by the site and they had to all go home!” His grin warmed your soul after the morning you’d had. “Man, that’s awesome! Well fucking done.” You clapped him on the back.

“Well, it was all thanks to this guy.” Ron was blushing now as he pointed behind you. You looked over your shoulder to find Flip a few inches away. He’d snuck up so quietly you hadn’t even noticed he was so close. You jumped from the table and backed away, a silent message for space. He gave a slight nod and took a step back. Ron looked between you; his eyebrows furrowed. “What’s up with you two?”

You realised how sus you looked to be so far apart just looking at one another, so you looked to Ron, sitting back down. “Nothing. Everything’s fine, right Flip?” His face was downtrodden when you looked at him like he was disappointed. “Yeah.” His deep voice sent shivers down your spine which you repressed; not here. 

-

You were at your desk looking over the plans for your next meeting with Walter when Flip sauntered forward, his hair covering his left eye. He looked as handsome as ever, his classic flannel offsetting his amber eyes. You looked him up and down accidentally before quickly checking the office of Sergeant Trapp, just in case he was watching. Finding the doorway empty, you returned your gaze to Flip. 

“What’s up?” You said, your voice a whisper. He smiled, gentle and happy; it almost made your heart shatter. “I was hoping to see you tonight.” 

You couldn’t help it as your lips turned up into a grin. You had missed him so much, missed his touch and how he spoke to you when it was just the two of you. You nodded, too enraptured with how his eyes were so bright, his smile so wide sending his dimples into over-drive. You wanted to kiss him, to show him how much he meant to you in that moment, but you held yourself in your seat, even if it took pinching yourself as hard as you could. 

“What time do you want to come over?” His smile turned slightly wicked, his eyes alight with mischief. “I’ll see you at 7.” He turned, and you couldn’t help but stare at his behind. He seemed to know you were staring because he began bellowing a laugh that made sparks fly through your veins. 

You were going to see him tonight. You wouldn’t have to wait much longer. 

-

You were practically skipping once you were able to go home; you’d finished looking over the questions for about Walter and had a solid idea of what the next couple weeks contained; your next mission was to find out whether they had any real plans to disturb the peace, to attack the people of colour in Colorado Springs. Earning this information would be hard, but you were getting to know Walter better, and getting him drunk might help him spill. 

You drove the whole way home with a smile you couldn’t remove. You’d had a breakthrough with Flip yesterday, and today you were meeting with him again. He hadn’t been distant after you’d kissed his tears away, and he seemed more than happy to keep seeing you even after he’d been so vulnerable. You had to admit you were surprised; you thought that once he’d shown himself so fully to you that he’d disappear within himself and refuse to talk to you. 

You entered your house, kicking your shoes off and walking into your bedroom. It was about an hour until Flip turned up, and you were determined to look as beautiful as you could. After a few minutes of looking through all your clothes, throwing some to the ground to reach the ones stuffed in the far back, you decided on a black dress. It wasn’t dissimilar from the red one you’d worn when you’d fucked in your car because the fabric clung to every curve and hollow of your flesh. The fabric ended on your thighs, accentuating your ass. 

You matched the dress with a pair of fake ruby earrings since you couldn’t afford real ones. They glinted and shone just as beautifully as real ones would anyway. 

You spent the next hour reading impatiently in the living room, constantly looking up at the clock above the fireplace. 6:57. He was going to arrive anytime soon. You stood, putting the book on the coffee table, before walking into the kitchen. You realised much too late that you hadn’t cooked anything for dinner. You swore at yourself for your idiocy but was instantly distracted by the knock on the front door. 

You took a deep breath before turning the handle. Outside, the sun had set, and the night was creeping in. Flip’s hair seemed to turn to obsidian without the glint of sun, and but his eyes were bright. You took him in for a moment, noting the new shirt and the way he’d swept his front strands behind his ears. He looked incredible. You realised as your eyes flicked back to his face that he was doing the same for you. You grinned, doing a slow 360 so he could take in the whole picture of your figure. 

His chuckle warmed your bones. You stepped backwards, welcoming him in with a wave of your hand which had newly painted nails; the colour of the night sky. He strode in, looking around as he did as if he’d never seen the inside before despite his visit only a few weeks ago. Once he’d checked out the living room, he turned back to you. “So.” He walked over, stopping just a hands width from you. Your breath faltered as you looked into his eyes. He was so handsome, it seemed you forgot each time you left his presence. 

He placed his hand to your cheek, his calloused thumb massaging a gentle circle on the apple of your cheek. “Where do you want to start?” His words were gravely and low like he ground them out. You clenched yourself. “I’d say the bedroom is the best place.” He grinned, the lines of his eyes setting your heart on fire. His eyes darted to your lips, and it was a struggle not to lick them. You grabbed his other hand and led him into the bedroom, which was freshly made. Inside, the window was open, letting some warm wind sweep through.

You sat on the edge of the bed and watched as he studied you. His eyes bore through you as they ran along your hips, your thighs. He was devouring you. You exhaled a deep breath, content to just watch him watch you, but he used his knees and wedged himself between your legs. He put his bulky hands on either side of your face as he leant down to kiss you. He took his time, his tongue deftly running along yours, making you moan into his mouth. 

You helped him as he began removing his shirt, eager to see the running lines of muscle that made up his chest. His skin was soft, and when he lowered back down to your mouth, the heat radiating through him sent a shiver along your spine. He felt like a furnace, and your body was devouring the warmth. You moaned as his hands fell to your thighs, slowly slipping the dress up and up until he shucked it over your head. He was so desperately slow, taking his time. You could’ve stayed there forever, slowly getting to know each other’s bodies. 

You hadn’t warned him, but you weren’t wearing underwear beneath the dress, and you relished the sight of his realisation. His eyes lingered on your pussy, as if assessing the best moment to dive in. He bit his lip out of restraint, and you groaned aloud at how much you needed him to look at you like that, at how precious that look really was. 

He leant back down and began kissing your collarbone, leaving hot streaks down the hollow of your flesh, nipping and licking in the more sensitive areas. Your breathing was becoming rapid, and you were losing your self-control as he continued lower. Before he could reach your belly button, you stopped him. 

“Wait. I want to…” You couldn’t finish your sentence; you couldn’t say it out loud. His smile was devilishly handsome. “Say what you want darling.” Another shiver crept down your back as if he was running a finger along your flesh. “I want to ride you.” He raised his eyebrows, but flipped onto his back anyway, already unzipping his pants. His erection sprung free, slapping his stomach as he released it. The sight of it made your mouth water. 

You swing yourself over him, hovering an inch over him. His groan was a sign of his slipping restraint. You grinned, lowing yourself onto his lap. You ground yourself along his dick, not allowing him to slip inside but rather let your slick lubricate his dick. You watched as Flip’s head lolled back into the pillow, guttural sounds falling from his mouth as you moved back and forth on his lap, teasing him until you couldn’t wait anymore. A sound slipped out of you, and Flip’s eyes flashed open, his face taut with need. 

You bit your bottom lip as you lifted again only to grab his shaft. You lowered so slowly his sounds went from moans to snarls as you reached his hilt. His size spread you wide, causing you to moan loudly. His hands gripped your hips so hard you were sure they’d leave a bruise. You slowly raised yourself again, the feeling of him sliding in and out of you making your mind a blur of pleasure. He was growing impatient you could tell; his eyes were dark, and his mouth was a thin line of restraint. You pounded back down ferociously, making him growl and squeeze your flesh even harder, the pain a pleasant accompaniment to the climax building inside you. 

Flip joined the rhythm as you set the pace, his hips bucking into you as you went up and down on his dick. Your moans matched his as you both reached your orgasms, yours sped up by the hand Flip began using to massage gentle circles around your clit. You swore your sight dipped in and out as you crested your climax, the feeling of him stretching you wide sending you over the top. You called out his name as you came around his cock, your cunt milking him until he came inside you quickly afterwards. The feeling of his dick twitching inside threatened to begin another climax, but then there was a sound. 

You must have imagined it, but you looked at Flip and his eyes were wide with surprise and his eyebrows were furrowed. You placed a hand on his chest, the hard muscle beneath a reassuring rock of strength. Just as you were about to lean down and kiss him again, the sound happened again. Three quick taps on the front door. 

“Who could it be?” Flip’s voice was a rasp, his vocal cords strained after groaning so much. You smiled gently at the idea. “I have no idea.” You peeled yourself off of him, cleaning up your thighs as his cum leaked down from your slit. You put your black dress back on, quickly checking yourself in the mirror before walking back into the living room. You took a deep breath before opening the door like you hadn’t breathed the whole time Flip had been inside you. 

You turned the handle and swung the door open. The person on the other side made your jaw drop.

Patrice had her arms crossed like she was scared and trying to protect herself. You blinked; what was she doing here. “Hi”, was all she said. You just stood there dumbfounded. She looked just as good as she had before, but now you saw her in a different light. She wasn’t just some girl. You’d heard Ron talk over and over about her, like he was falling for her, and now she was off-limits. Not to mention Flip, who was still getting dressed in your bedroom. 

“What… what are you doing here?” You whispered, quickly looking over your shoulder to make sure Flip hadn’t seen or heard you. When you turned back, there was a shadow over Patrice’s eyes, like you’d disappointed her. “I wanted to check in on you. I also wanted to apologise.” You frowned. “What for?” She just fidgeted with her fingers. “I know you’re with someone else, and I’m sorry I risked that, or made it all worse. I’ve been feeling bad ever since we… you know.” 

Seeing her so down, so sad, made your heart melt a tiny bit. You didn’t want to make her upset or feel guilty, it had been your decision. “It’s ok. It’s not your fault anyway, I was the one who wanted to do it.” 

Suddenly, there was a warm presence at your back, and you realised Flip had snuck up on you. “Who are you?” He asked gently, totally unaware of who stood before him. “I’m Patrice.” She called you her friend, and the title made you nervous. You’d never told Flip the name of the woman you’d slept with, but what if he caught on?

“Well, I better be going. I just wanted to see how you were doing, and to say sorry. I hope you two have a good night.” She turned and started down the street before you yelled out, “I’m sorry too!” She only turned to give a sorrowful smile. 

Once you’d closed the door again, you realised that Flip had backed away, his arms crossed. You could tell he was suspicious and angry. “Who was that, and why was she apologising?” You came closer but only by a step. “She… well, she was the woman I slept with. She was apologising for the whole thing.” You looked to the floor, wondering when the yelling would start, but you were greeted with a strong hand wrapped around your throat. You looked wide-eyed up at Flip, trying to push his hand away but it stuck against you. He backed you up against the front door, his hand squeezing your veins to stop the blood flow to your brain. 

“You shouldn’t have opened the door. You should have sent her away. You knew I was here, so why were you fucking talking to her?” His voice was calm, biting into you as his hand continued to close in on your throat. You choked out, “She was here to say sorry; I wasn’t going to make her leave!” You continued fighting his hand, but he wasn’t budging. “You’re a vile fucking woman, you know that right? A whore.” A pang of guilt rushed through you accompanied closely by a streak of lust. 

You watched as his other hand went to his pants, unzipping them to reveal his erection which had come back strong and hard. You wet your lips, straining to breathe against the strong hand wrapped around your neck. You couldn’t tear your eyes away from his dick as he began pumping his hand around it, the tip throbbing and red contrasting against the paleness of his fingers. “You want this, don’t you? You little slut, you want this dick inside you right now.” His words were becoming breathier by the second. 

He stopped jerking himself off only to quickly pull your dress up to your hips, revealing your pussy to him. He purred something intelligible before quickly slipping himself between your lips. You moaned, the tip of his dick grazing your clit as he teased your entrance. His breathing was becoming weaker, as was yours. 

Without warning, he plunged himself deep within you, the suddenness causing a shooting of pleasure and pain up your spine. “Flip.” His name slipped from your mouth as he set a punishing pace, slamming into you so hard your back ached against the door. You felt yourself climbing towards your second orgasm as he suddenly pulled out, making you huff into the air with dissatisfaction. He took his hand from your throat and forced you onto your knees. He brushed the tip of his cock against your bottom lip, the taste of his precum and your slick made your mouth water with need. 

He slammed himself into your mouth, the end of his dick tickling the back of your throat. He pushed himself deeper into your mouth, bracing himself against the door as he moaned. “You feel so fucking good.” He fucked your mouth, the contours of your throat massaging him, his mouth fluttering open in ecstasy as he came closer to his climax. You gagged on his length then tried to swallow the spit and precum leaking from your mouth, the action causing his knees to buckle slightly.

“Fuck…” The word was so soft and deep it made your pussy throb. You sucked him deep, humming against his shaft as you licked a stripe up the underside of his cock. His chest heaved as his breathing became too rapid; he was about to cum. You kept sucking, greedy for his seed, as he burst inside you, coating your mouth in his cum. The taste was salty and sweet, absolutely sublime. He kept fucking your mouth, rocking gently into you until his climax was completely over. 

He pulled out, his cock hanging low as he recovered from cuming down your throat. You took a deep breath, licking your lips of the spit. He beckoned with his hand that you stand, so you did. He just stared at you for a moment, looking at your swollen mouth, then leant in to kiss away the last of the cum that had fallen from your mouth. His lips connected with yours, his tongue gobbling up the lingering taste of him. You moaned your appreciation into him, and he ate that too. 

The both you just stood there for a good few minutes, your back pressed against the front door as he massaged your scalp with his hands, kissing deeper into your mouth as if it were never enough. His tongue was soft and gentle as it delved deeper into you. You wrapped yours with his, relishing the feeling of the connection. After a while, he stepped back, his lips gleaming with your spit. 

“Good girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah hi again, I hope you guys like this chapter. It's becoming harder and harder to churn out these chapters because there's so much to say and it's so hard to figure out all the story lines. 
> 
> i hope you're all safe and keeping happy! xxx


	11. Repentance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flip and you have a lazy dinner after an intense interaction with Patrice which left the both of you reeling. You fall asleep in his arms.

You spent the rest of the night with Flip, cooking dinner, and talking about each other’s lives. After Patrice’s visit, there seemed to be a sort of weight lifted between you two. It was somewhat of a relief that he hadn’t punished you further for what had happened, for the fact that she had just turned up at your doorstep, but you weren’t willing to push your luck by questioning him. After eating dinner, you changed into a nightgown made of sheer lace. You pretended you couldn’t feel the Flip’s searing gaze as you sat on the couch. 

He was leaning against the kitchen top before he stood. “I should go.” He walked over to the coat rack by the front door, sliding his right arm into its sleeve. 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

He turned to you, half his jacket still hanging down. You hid a chuckle as he assessed you and your words. “Do you want me to stay?”

“What if I did?” 

A smile tugged on his lips. You grinned back, happy with the comfortable silence as he made his mind up. You watched from your couch as he returned his coat to the hook. You couldn’t help but stare at the wide expanse of muscle and flesh that made up the broadness of his chest, of his arms. He moved back toward you with ease, his eyes never leaving your face. You couldn’t keep yourself from staring at how large he was, at how much space in your small home he took up. 

You finally glanced up to see him smirking. “What?” You asked quietly, warmth pooling in your core. 

“Nothing.” He said, shaking his head. His long hair fell into his face and he used his ridiculously large hand to place it behind his ear. Everything in that moment seemed out of place as if it were a fairy-tale. You stood, still dwarfed by his height as you pressed yourself up against him. His hand snaked itself around your waist, pressing you tighter against him. You lifted your face, and your lips met. He tasted like mint and satisfaction. His hands slid down your figure to grab your ass, eliciting a moan from you. He hummed as you slipped your tongue between his teeth, deepening the kiss. 

You lost track of time as he hoisted your legs up to wrap around his torso, carrying you over to the benchtop in the kitchen. You were feeling warmer and warmer with each gentle, easy stroke of his tongue, each time his hands pulled your hips closer. You could feel beneath his pants his erection, making you moan into his mouth with desire. You wanted him inside you, stretching you wide and filling you up until it was too much. He could almost read your mind because he unzipped his pants, lowering them and his briefs to the ground before stepping out of them. The size of his cock made your mouth water. It was thick and pink, poking his stomach. When you looked up at him, his eyes were dark, and his mouth was furrowed in concentration as he tried not to rush. 

You shuffled closer to the lip of the bench so he would have easy access. His lopsided grin made you giggle, his dimples on full display. You wrapped your legs around him again, pulling him close, but he refused to move, his eyes caught on your underwear. 

“Take them off.” You raised an eyebrow as you hooked your fingers into the fabric, pulling them down to your knees and then discarding them among his pants. His pupils expanded as he stared at your now naked cunt, his face crumpling into something desperate and lustful. 

He knelt before you, pulling your legs to rest atop his shoulders. His eyes didn’t leave your face as he licked a stripe up your slit, grazing your clit. You shuddered, a whimper leaving your mouth. “No teasing.” You weaved your hands into his hair, pulling him into you. His tongue teased your entrance before his lips enveloped your bud, sucking and swirling it around with his tongue. Obscenities flew from your mouth as he sucked harder and harder, slipping a finger into you, curling it up against your g-spot. You closed your eyes in bliss, but a hand grabbed your chin. 

His mouth left your pussy for only a second to speak, “Look at me, look at what a filthy thing you are.” He placed his mouth back onto your clit, the sensation of his tongue and the pressure from his mouth causing you to moan loudly. You were reaching your peak, the climax pooling hot ecstasy between your thighs. You tried not to throw your head back, but you couldn’t help it as Flip added a second finger, spreading you wide and curling inside you. Your breath was coming in too fast; your heart was a rapid drumbeat as you came in his mouth. 

Flip didn’t stop sucking at your sensitive clit until he was sure you had fully come down. Sweating and satisfied, you took a deep breath as he stood. You watched as he stroked himself, his erection even more enticing now. Despite only just cumming, you felt your core heat and your mouth water with need. His eyes flashed between you and his dick; his eyebrows furrowed with need. 

“Come here.” You whispered, lust coating each word. He smiled gently before stepping up toward you. He teased your entrance with the tip of his cock, causing your breath to hitch. You ground your hips closer to him, needing friction. He obliged and slowly entered you. The overwhelming feeling of his cock inside you sent shivers up your spine. You swore you would never fully adjust to his size, how well he fit inside you, his dick grazing your g-spot and almost hitting your cervix. You contained the small kernel of pain as he pumped into you, his eyes glossy and his mouth parted as he moaned into the air. You matched his sounds, closing the gap as he increased his speed to kiss him. The feeling of him being inside both your mouth and your pussy made you hum into his tongue. 

He kept a steady pace, dipping in and out of you, your climax rising inside you once more. You couldn’t stop staring at his face, the way his jaw hung open, and moans left his ajar mouth. Both of you were breathing fast, moans and gibberish leaving you as you both neared your peaks. His thrusts became sloppier as he was about to cum, the feeling of him inside you and the still sensitive nature of your clit had you cuming just before he did, his dick twitching inside you as he spilled himself within you. 

You watched as Flip leaned his head into the crook of your neck, his breath hot against your skin. He slowly gave your pulse a kiss, leaving a moist spot on your flesh. As he slipped out, you huffed a deep breath, feeling suddenly very empty without him inside you. He stepped back into his pants and underwear, slipping them up and zipping them on. You slowly descended from the countertop, legs wobbling from the two climax’s you’d just experienced. You put your underwear on as well, content with the comfortable silence that flowed between the two of you. 

When you looked up, he was staring at you, his gaze fixed on your lips. You leaned up and planted a kiss on his jaw. “Let’s go to bed.” You whispered against his skin, planting a few more gentle kisses along his skin, some on the freckles on his face until you reached his lips. He was warm and comforting, the taste of his tongue a reassuring memory. 

You retracted yourself from him before grabbing his hand and leading him into the bedroom. You had washed the sheets since Patrice, thank god. You watched by the door as Flip stripped down to his underwear and slid into bed, smiling as he tapped the doona above him. You grinned back, shucking your nightgown off so your chest was bare and all you had on was your underwear. You felt his gaze bore into you, his pupils dilating as he glanced between your face and your breasts. You blushed as you slipped into bed beside him. At first, all you could hear was his breathing and the road outside, but then his large arm wrapped around your waist and pulled you toward him. 

Your head rested atop his chest, and you listened to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. His hand lazily found its way to your tit, but instead of initiating another bout of sex, his hand thumb just rubbed lazy circles around the nipple, making you shiver. He chuckled and shifted his hand so it rested on your navel. You breathed deep, savoring the smell of his cologne and shampoo. 

You closed your eyes, ready to fall asleep. Just as you began to fully rest, Flip whispered something into your hair you couldn’t hear. You smiled in your sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!! I know it's been eons since I last wrote and posted a chapter, I'm sorry its been so long! I wrote this chapter after reading a brilliant fanfiction which made me feel the need to write again. I'm back on my game!! I hope you're all safe and sound and have a merry Christmas! I'll post sometime soon, I'm not sure when x


	12. The Jolly Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake in the middle of the night to kiss Flip, but when you wake in the morning he's gone. You go to work to find he's not there, and you have to listen in on Ron's conversation with David Duke alone.
> 
> A friend comes to town and introduces a whole new chapter in your investigation. You find yourself feeling jealous of a relationship that doesn't even exist.

You woke up to an empty bed. The side Flip had laid on was cold and desolate. Rubbing at your eyes, you looked around the room. The sun was only just beginning to emerge and light coming in from the window barely disclosed where Flip might have gone, and the silence that swallowed the place made it impossible to discern whether he was even still in your house. You slowly swung your legs off the bed, chest exposed, your nipples hardening in the chill of the early morning. 

You reached down and pulled your nightgown over your head, the fabric shielding your skin somewhat from the cold. First, you made your way out into the living room. It was still too dark out to see whether he was there, so you flipped the light on. Looking around, you spied a tuft of dark hair peeping out above the top of the couch. You smiled gently. Walking around the side of the living room revealed Flip, asleep on the couch, his shoes on his feet but the laces untied. It was clear he had tried to leave sometime in the night but had been too tired and had fallen asleep. 

You hid your giggle with your hand. You stepped closer to him and planted a kiss on the top of his head. He shifted slightly, but his eyes remained closed. You stared for a while longer at the masterpiece before you; pale eyelids encased by eyebrows, a smattering of freckles and moles on his face, dark curls of hair framing his handsome face. His plaid shirt was done up to his chest, but the top two were left open and you marveled at the wide expanse of muscle hidden beneath. 

You leaned in once more to kiss his cheek before drifting back to the bedroom, careful to turn off the light before leaving the living room. 

-

You woke up again once the sun had fully risen, your room bathed in warm light. You already knew your bed was empty when you woke so you didn’t bother tracing your hand on the side Flip had slept on. Instead, you got up and put on a bright summer dress made of linen, the color a bright yellow. You slipped on a pair of heeled boots, glancing in the mirror before going out into the living room. You looked straight at the couch, hoping maybe Flip was still asleep, but you found it empty. His coat was gone from the rack by the door as well, so he had well and truly left for the day. 

In the silence of the morning, you made yourself a cup of coffee and prepared for work. You’d be listening in on another conversation between Ron and David Duke, so you gathered a notebook and a pen from the desk in your room. You finished off the coffee and drove to the police station with the book and pen in your bag, a heavy reminder of today's task. When you walked up to your desk, you arranged your notepad, jotting down a few questions Ron might pose to Duke if he had the chance. You spared a glance to Flip’s desk, finding it empty. You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion. 

Normally he was always on time. Maybe he was in the bathroom or something. You got up, waving good morning to Ron who was on the phone with someone, you assumed Patrice by the way he was talking. You swallowed your secret and ventured on. You passed the interrogation room where you first met Flip, your heart beating a fast rhythm at the memory. 

Once you found the men’s bathroom, you waited by leaning against the wall. You didn’t dare walk in for fear one of your co-workers might see you and report you. You waited for a good ten minutes without seeing him, so you decided to walk back to the interrogation room area. You peered inside each room, finding them all empty. At this point, a small kernel of worry had planted itself in your stomach. Where could he be?

You walked back to your desk, waiting for Ron to gesture you over when he was ready for his phone call. You waited and waited, fidgeting with the pens on your desk and the papers stacked to the side. After half an hour of scribbling on the margins of your notepad, Ron waved you over. You threw a cautionary glance to Flip’s desk as if he had magically appeared. It was still empty. 

You sat down on Ron’s desk, notepad in hand. Before he rang up the number, you showed him the questions he may want to ask. Being this close to him, just looking at his face as he read, sent a pang of guilt up through you. You’d slept with his now girlfriend, and you hadn’t told him. What if when you did, he reported you and Flip for revenge? What if he got so mad, he got you both fired? You swallowed the guilt pressing against your throat and waited for him to speak. 

“You have any good plans for Christmas?” You blinked at him slowly. You hurriedly tried to recount the date, realizing that it was indeed only a week until the holiday. “Holy shit, I totally forgot! I have no clue what I’ll do, probably spent the day with my mom. I haven’t really had the chance to see her since coming here even though that’s half the reason I came.” You rubbed at your eyebrows, annoyed at yourself for completely forgetting. 

“What are you doing for Christmas?” You asked, finally drawing your hand away. Ron’s smile lit up his entire face. “I’m hanging out with Patrice. She said she wanted to meet my family, but I told her I wanted the holiday to just be the two of us.” He grinned even wider; his happiness was contagious as you smiled back. “That sounds lovely Ron, I hope you two have a great time.” 

He nodded, content to drop the topic. “I’ll ring Duke now. But, do you know where Flip is?” He frowned in confusion, and you shook your head. “I haven’t seen him all morning. It isn’t like him to show up late to a shift.” You wondered for a moment what he could be doing but resigned yourself to worry about it later. 

“Well, I guess we’ll have to do this without him.” You watched as Ron turned the phone’s dial, ringing up David Duke. Even in the sanctuary of the station, your heartbeat fast and your mind whirred. 

He picked up quickly, and you leaned in to hear his side of the conversation. 

-

Flip arrived an hour after the phone call. He barely looked at you as Ron lead the both of you into a small room with a corkboard. You sat back behind them as they talked. 

“We’ve got active-duty soldiers from Fort Carson.”

You nodded, watching as they pinned Ron’s KKK card to the board in front of them. For a moment, you got lost in your own thoughts; when would you be seeing Walter again? What information could you smuggle out of him? When you dipped back into the conversation, Flip’s husky voice was speaking. 

“Walter’s a general without an army. Felix’s crew is stronger than his.” Ron spoke up, “Oh, of course, Felix’s wife, Connie.”

“If Felix’s crew is stronger than Walter’s, then why am I going after him? Shouldn’t I be romancing Felix?” 

They both turned to you as if only just realizing you were there. You tried not to be offended. “Because Felix has a wife.” You grinned, trying to put up a front of arrogance. “Men still slip.” 

Flip’s lips twitched as he tried to hide his smile. “Maybe that isn’t such a bad idea.” Ron’s voice made you look away from Flip, even if it seemed impossible not to stare into his eyes. “I’m not sure how we’d do it, it definitely couldn’t be you because you’re with Walter-“ You opened your mouth to protest but Ron continued, “but we could find someone to sway him.” 

“I have some friends, maybe I could ask them?” You raised your eyebrows in question. Ron put his hand to his mouth, thinking. “They’d have to be drug checked and thoroughly researched though. Maybe someone in here would be better.” You frowned. “They’re cops too, from my last precinct. They’re visiting soon. I could arrange a time for them to come in and get updated on the situation.” 

Ron kept rubbing his face, but Flip was staring right at you, boring into you. You didn’t back down, you kept his gaze and smiled. Finally, he grinned back, his dimples on full display. You could almost see the dirty thought flying around in his head. “I think that’s a brilliant idea. Call them up and see which one would be willing to meet here and discuss.” Flip’s voice sent shivers down your spine, and you tried to hide the warmth pooling in your core as you squeezed your legs tight. He glanced down, his eyes watching your thighs, before coming back up to your eyes. You winked at him. 

-

Ruby had been the only one of your friends willing to try out your experiment. You met her and the rest of your visitors, Amren and Maggie, at your house, hugging each of them tight. “I’ve missed you.” You said to each of them. They all smiled, saying they missed you too. Ruby stepped up to you, grabbing your hand. She was pale with a smattering of freckles and high, defined cheekbones. You worried for a moment about what Flip might say about her, whether he’d find her attractive, but you shoved your jealousy away. 

“So. Tell me everything.” She grinned, and you walked her, Maggie, and Amren over to the couch to relay the information. You told them about Walter and the sect, about Felix and David Duke and what you were trying to do. And afterward, you told them all about Flip. They were glued to every word, and after you were done, Maggie asked, “So, you’re really in love with this guy, huh?” You frowned. You hadn’t expected her to say THAT. “What the hell makes you say that?” She chuckled. “You spoke so dearly about him, and said you had amazing sex, and really liked him. I could only assume.” You gave her a gentle shove. “No, I do not love him.” But despite the words coming from your mouth, you realized there was some truth to what she was saying. Surely you didn’t love him, it was too fast. You just… had strong feelings towards him. 

Maggie just shrugged, a smirk tugging at her lips. Ruby turned to you, her mouth parting to speak. “So what’s my task?” You grinned. “I’m taking you all to the station so Flip and Ron can tell you more. Ruby, you’ll be given questions and less vague info because you’ll actually be in the scene.” Maggie and Amren grumbled, but you gave them a rude gesture and they shut up, smiles plastered on their faces. 

“When do we leave?” Ruby was fidgeting with her shorts. You grabbed her hand and squeezed, reassuring her. “We go tomorrow morning.”

-

You drove your car with the three girls stuffed in, each chatting away as if no time had passed since you’d last seen each other. Amren was talking about New York and how it felt empty without you there when you pulled into the station’s carpark. “I miss it too, the lights, the people. But what I’m doing here is good, the work Flip, Ron and I are doing is helping bridge the gap between people of color and white people, it’s helping develop a healthy relationship by demolishing the negative ones.” You ran your hand through your hair, pulling it behind your ear. For a moment you pictured Flip doing just that, and you realized that maybe he was rubbing off on you. 

You got out of the car, as did the girls, and you made your way through the station. All eyes were on you and your friends; you couldn’t deny you were all gorgeous but seeing all the stares and smiles only confirmed it. You opened the door and walked up to your desk, Amren immediately picking up a pen and twirling it between her fingers. “You always were a neat freak.” She grinned and you shushed her, a smile creeping up on your lips. On the other side of the room, you spied a mop of wavy hair and immediately stiffened. Jealousy crept its way back up your throat. Flip would instantly like your friends, you knew that but how much? You didn’t want to have to compete for his affection. You tried to remember that he still hadn’t met any of them, and you still were in control. 

You stood and called his name, his head turning in your direction. A hospitable smile instantly spread across his face. He made his way through the desks over to you and sat on the edge of your table. “Hello, you must be Flip.” Maggie held out her hand, and Flip shook it. She winked at you, and you hid a sheepish smile. “It’s nice to meet you, I’ve heard all about you.”

Not a complete lie, you had talked in some detail about each of them, but only a little. “It’s so good to finally meet the man that’s held down our girl here.” Ruby gripped your shoulder, grinning up at Flip. You watched his eyes intently as he took her in. They stayed on hers for a moment before moving back to you. You felt slightly relieved to see that his eyes were on you and not anyone else, but after looking a moment longer you realized how ridiculous that was and turned away, ashamed of how resentful you had become. Behind you, Ruby leaned down and whispered in your ear, “Are you ok?” You nodded, trying to smother the feelings reeling inside you. 

Ruby lifted her hand from your shoulder to shake Flip’s extended hand, then Amren followed suit. Everyone fell into a lazy chat about New York and Colorado and the difference between them, but you still felt out of place. Flip kept glancing your way, but you ignored him. After a few minutes of quiet chat, Ron emerged. He shook everyone’s hand before leading them into the interrogation room. As you walked, Flip’s hand grazed yours and you tried not to flinch. After all, he hadn’t done anything wrong, you were just feeling odd about him working with beautiful Ruby. 

“In here ladies.” Ron held out his hand, ushering your friends into the cramped room. Once everyone slipped inside, Flip closed the door. “So, Ruby, you’ll be our girl on the inside. You’ll meet with Felix at the bar he frequents.” He gestured to you, saying your name as he continued, “You’ll both sit at the bar, one with Felix, the other with Walter. Ruby, we have to warn you that Felix is married and may be loyal to his wife, so this experiment might not even work. You’ll have to be persistent, and charming.” Ruby grinned, running her hand over her figure. “Am I not charming enough?” Flip chuckled, setting you immediately back on edge. 

Ron smiled, looking at you for a moment as if he was checking whether you were ok with how he was going. You gave him a half-hearted confirmation smile. “We’ll arrange a time today with Walter. Hopefully, they’re both free tomorrow to meet up.” You nodded. You kept your eyes glued to the floor, but you heard a set of footsteps and suddenly two large hands were at your shoulders, massaging you. You felt Flip’s warm breath on your neck as he leaned down to whisper in your ear. “Are you feeling alright?” You nodded quickly, but his hands didn’t leave your shoulders. Distantly, you were aware of the conversation Ron and Ruby were having, but the sensation of Flip’s hands massaging the knots in your muscles dragged you away. 

“Are you worried about Ruby?” He whispered again, this time closer to your ear. His breath sent shivers down your spine. You took a moment, but you nodded again. He hummed his understanding. “We can talk about it later if you want.” You spoke finally, “I’d like that.” After a few more moments of his hands at your back, he moved away and returned to the door. 

“So that’s that. You can stay here if you want, but we have to call up Walter now. Just stay out of trouble.” Ron winked at your friends, making them all laugh. After having that small conversation with Flip, you felt relieved. You were certain he would understand. 

-

“Hello beautiful, long time no see.” Walter’s voice was slimy and just as you’d remembered it; utterly gross. You forced yourself to smile, to make yourself seem happy to hear from him. “I know, I’ve been a bit busy. I was hoping to see you soon, I’m free tomorrow?” You leaned forward in your seat. You were surrounded; Amren, Maggie, Ruby, Flip, and Ron were all-around your desk, listening as you spoke. You knew you were rushing the conversation, but you needed it to be over. “Absolutely sweetheart, I’d love to see you. We’re holding a meeting at the bar tomorrow but you could come along if you wanted to?” You grinned, giving a thumbs up to the people around you. Flip grinned, as did Ron. “I’d love that, could I bring a friend?” He paused for a moment, but replied happily, “The more the merrier!” You reclined in your chair, happy with the plan you’d made. “Great, I’ll see you there. Bye Walter.” He replied, “Goodbye beautiful.”

You put the phone down, breathing shallowly. “We have a date; tomorrow at the bar from last time, Felix will be there, as will you Flip.” He frowned. “I wasn’t told.” You raised your eyebrows, shrugging. “Maybe he forgot? He said it was a Klan meeting.” You watched Flip bite at his fingernails, clearly worried about the fact he hadn’t been told yet. You refrained from reaching across the desk and touching him.

“Well great! We’ll start preparing now.” Ron smiled, glancing over at Ruby who was smirking. You smiled despite yourself, excited to be working with Ruby again after so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!! I wrote this chapter 4 days before Christmas so it's got a Christmas theme, even if it's not originally set around that time. I love the new character I've introduced, and I'm really happy with the plot right now. I hope you guys enjoy it, I'll keep y'all updated!!


	13. Just a Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your imagination is getting the best of you with Ruby and Flip around. You need to gain control, but it seems to only be slipping past faster and faster the fiercer you grab for it.  
> Not only are you at the disposal of your own mind, but Flip's large hands and his nimble fingers also aren't making things any easier.

The next day, you woke Ruby from the couch. Amren and Maggie had slept in the spare bedroom. Ruby grumbled, rubbing her eyes. You watched as she slipped her legs to the ground. “What are we doing up so early?” She said, looking at the clock in the kitchen. “Because we’re meeting with Flip at a café. He said he wanted to talk to the both of us.” You scrubbed at your own eyes. After yesterday, your fears about Flip and Ruby had lessened; perhaps it was the prospect of working with her again or that your trust with Flip had solidified, but either way, you were feeling happy. 

You gave Ruby her privacy as you went back into your room to change. You decided on a golden dress that clung to all the right curves, a deep V putting your cleavage on full display. If Flip was expecting you to appear in some old outfit, you thought you might as well surprise him with this. After putting some makeup on, you went back into the living room to find Ruby in a pair of sweatpants and a white short-sleeved shirt. Her eyes immediately caught on your dress, and she whistled out her appreciation. “You look amazing! Holy shit, have I seen this before? It’s amazing, I have to have it.” She had made her way over to you, and you laughed as you brushed her hands away from the fabric around your hips. “Keep your hands to yourself; this is for Flip only.” You grinned, happy to have such high praise this early in the morning. 

“I’m so jealous of you right now.” Ruby gave you a huge smile that lit up her entire face, her freckles like fireworks around her nose. You chuckled as you made your way over to the kitchen. In the minutes that passed, you made coffee for the both of you which you sculled as quickly as possible. It was 8:45 and you had to get to the café lest Flip waits for both of. You quietly made your way out the front door and into your car. The ride was lovely, Ruby was always good at maintaining a conversation and it was easy to fall into a topic with her. You spoke of Flip, of her love life, which had apparently stayed pretty subdued. You felt a pang of sadness as she spoke of her loneliness; you had been there before, and it was never fun. Being alone came easy to you but being lonely was something else entirely. 

“So, what are you going to do for Christmas this year? It’s only in three days.” Her question tore you from your thoughts. “Well, honestly, I don’t know. Maybe just go to a bar?” You spoke like it was a question, like it was all up for debate. “That just won’t do. I’ll organize something with Flip. That is if Walter doesn’t want to spend Christmas with you.” You audibly gagged at the image of spending the holiday with Walter. Ruby laughed, a loud booming sound that echoed joyously around the car. You couldn’t help but smile at the sound; she always had that effect on you. At that moment, an image popped into your head that you wished hadn’t, a feeling you wished you could undo. 

You pictured Flip’s cock in your mouth, his size filling you up as you sucked him. You pictured his face screwed in pleasure, his hair sticking to his forehead with sweat, his hands in fists as he tugged on the sheets. And then, to the side, there was Ruby kissing wet streaks across his chest. You could see her lust, her need. And as you pulled yourself off of Flip’s dick, Ruby kissed you. Your eyes went wide as you tried to banish the thought from your head, but the picture wouldn’t leave you. 

“Are you alright?” Ruby’s voice was laced with concern, and when you looked her way, her brows were furrowed, and she was staring at you. “Um yes, sorry. I just got distracted.” You ran a hand down your face, trying to clear yourself of the thought that had so ungraciously interrupted you. You realized you were only a few minutes’ walk away, so you parked down the main street and made your way for the café, named the Early Joe. You opened the door for Ruby and watched as she made her way in. She caught Flip’s eye just after you did, but for that one moment, you felt yourself catch fire. His gaze was as intense as a flame, bright and warm and filling you up with heat. A grin slid onto your face as you made your way over to him. You watched him smile back and re-arrange himself in the seat, clearly affected by your look. 

You slid into a chair next to him. “How do you like the dress?” You whispered into his ear before kissing him on the cheek. Ruby giggled, looking at Flip. He was flush with red along his cheeks and on his ears, and the very sight had you coughing as you tried to conceal a laugh. He smiled sheepishly, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. You cleared your throat loudly, pushing away the bought of laughter. “So, what are we here for Mr. Flip sir?” Ruby leaned forward in her chair, resting her elbows on the table. The wood was dented and had scorch marks from cups of coffee that were clearly far too hot. 

“We know that Walter and the others are holding a meeting at the bar tonight, and we’ll all need to be there. Just after you guys left the station, I got a call from him telling me to join you, so I’ve officially been invited.” He smiled, his eyes softening as they fell on you. You almost jolted when he placed his hand on your inner thigh. You hadn’t been expecting the sudden touch, but the warmth and comfort he gave you from the stroke of his thumb was more than welcome. You leaned into him and wondered what Ruby must be thinking as she watched. Maybe she had imagined something not dissimilar from your own distracting daydream. Maybe she wanted Flip just as much as you wanted him, and for the first time since she’d arrived, you weren’t jealous. You were turned on. 

“So we’re just going to stroll into the pub and chill with them?” Ruby’s eyes were moving between the both of you, her gaze deep and concentrated, the total opposite of what you were feeling. Underneath the table, you placed your hand atop Flip’s and, ever so gently, pushed it up. His eyes flared and you watched as he tried to hide his smile. He obliged your silent command, replying to Ruby as his digits trailed the fabric of your panties. You took a deep breath in as his pointed finger found the hood of your clit and swirled small circles around it. You put your hand on his thigh and gripped it hard. “- and you’ll be trying to seduce Felix as best you can. You’ll have Ron in the car out the back if you need to bail at any time, and we’ll be there the whole time.” He used his other hand to some stray hairs behind your ears, the sensation of his fingers in both areas thrilling and making you hornier and hornier. 

You moved her hand from his thigh and placed it over his crotch, feeling the swelling erection he had been hiding. You smiled to yourself as you began moving up and down along his shaft, the fabric an added friction. You relished his jagged breaths as he tried to remain calm and collected. You tried to keep your gasp in as Flip’s fingers slipped past your underwear and began touching your flesh, one finger teasing your entrance while the other massaged your clit. You were tattering at the seams, uncontrollable. Your breaths were coming in shorter and shorter, and your hand was moving feverishly on his dick. You were both close.

“What are you two up to?” Ruby’s voice broke the illusion; she was looking at the both of you with suspicion and curiousness in her eyes. You instantly removed your hand from Flip’s crotch and put it back in your lap. When you looked at him, his eyes were bright with humor. You tried not to make a sound as his hand left your core. Before you could tell him not to, he slipped his fingers in his mouth and licked them clean. You groaned, dread and terror seeping into you as you looked as innocently as possible over to Ruby. She looked confused for a moment, her eyebrows furrowed, but then her mouth popped open into a huge o, as she realized what had just happened.

“I… I should go.” She stood suddenly, making to leave. You and Flip got up at the same time, but you were the one to grab her wrist. “No please don’t! I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable.” You looked at the ground, embarrassment searing you all along your body. “I’m not embarrassed.” She was shaking her head when you looked back up. You shot a glance to Flip, who just shrugged. “What?” You took both her hands in yours, urging her to look up. 

“I can’t… can we just go please?” You puzzled over her for a moment, wondering what she might be feeling, but decided to let her digest what she’d seen and what she hadn’t. You knew she needed some space at this point. “Sure, I’ll drive us home. I’ll see you later.” You looked at Flip, whose eyes were downturned and sorrowful; he clearly hadn’t meant anything by it either. He must have thought, just like you, that it was just a joke. 

-

The drive home was quiet, Ruby didn’t bother to talk and neither did you. You decided you’d properly apologize when you got home. 

When you parked, you waited for her to leave first, but the door never opened. You looked over to her and thought that maybe now was the time. “I’m really sorry for what we did back there. I had no intention of making you uncomfortable or feel left out or anything like that. I just got… carried away. I should’ve known it would make you feel upset, it would make anyone feel –“ Before you could finish your sentence, Ruby’s lips were on yours. You were stunned, not moving as her lips brushed yours. After a second, you opened up to her and let her tongue enter you. You moaned into her, lifting a hand to the back of her head, pushing her closer. Her tongue tasted of coffee and sugar, and you got lost for a moment as her hands explored your hips. 

You bit her bottom lip, pulling it away from her mouth only to let go, the sound like a pop. Neither of you continued for a moment, her eyes blazing flame down your spine. At that moment, you remembered Flip and everything you had with him, and you leaned back. Ruby took the message and settled back into her seat. “I’m sorry.” She whispered, so gentle and serene. You chuckled. “Don’t be. I wanted that.” You looked over to her, watching her wide eyes. “I had this daydream earlier about you, me, and Flip. It’s what distracted me on the road. I didn’t think I’d be telling you about it, but here we are.” You ran a hand over your face, rubbing away the embarrassment. 

She spoke, her voice little more than a rasp, “I haven’t been able to get you out of my head ever since we met. And now Flip… I thought you’d be upset if you ever found out I thought he was attractive.” You smiled gently, “I was for a moment there, but not anymore. I think,” You paused, careful of your next words, “I’d like to try something with you and Flip.” She sucked in a tight breath, and you looked her over to see whether she was ok. Her hands were fidgeting in her lap, and her eyes were unfocused. “If you don’t want that, then I’m sorry I even brought it up, but I thought since… whatever just happened, I might as well.” You chuckled, brushing rampant hairs behind your ear.

Ruby spoke after a few moments of silence. “I think I’d like that.” Her whisper warmed you up, and you had half a mind to reach over and kiss her again, but you thought you’d save that for Flip. “When would you like to try this out?” You spoke carefully, trying not to disrupt the small agreement you’d just made. “I’m fine whenever you two want to go at it.” She laughed, and you laughed with her, glad to see her spirit returning. 

Your thoughts were a mess of desires and daydreams, and you sat there for a few seconds just letting this new revelation fill your senses up. You imagined what her touch would feel like, how soft her skin was in comparison to Flip’s, how gentle her movements would be. You could almost taste the mixture of her and him in your mouth, your core melting at the image. You chuckled to yourself before patting Ruby on the knee and opening the car door. Outside, the sun was shining in its full glory, making small beads of sweat gather on your temples. You immediately made for your front door, unlocking it to find Amren and Maggie laughing on the couch. You grinned at them, saying good morning. Behind you, Ruby closed the door and made to sit next to the other girls. 

You went into the kitchen and, after calling into the living room whether anyone wanted anything, made yourself and Amren a bowl of cereal. You sat on the chair next to the couch since the surface was now filled with bodies. In between conversations, you caught Ruby’s eye, going so far as to wink at her, which made a full-bodied blush appear along the ridge of her nose and on the apples of her cheeks. 

It was soon time for Amren and Maggie to leave and go back to New York, which meant a teary departure. “I’ll see you soon, I promise. I’ll come and visit after this case is done.” Maggie nodded, her eyes brimming with silver, tears sliding down her flush cheeks. Amren was much more somber, her eyes clear but reminiscent. She gave you a warm smile which you returned in kind before pulling her into a warm embrace. She gave you a tight squeeze, making a small squeak come from your mouth. You giggled before letting her go, holding her hand for a moment longer before they picked up their bags and made their way out the door. They’d all caught a taxi together after they’d gotten off the plane, and outside another was waiting for them. 

Ruby had extended her stay indefinitely, uncertain of when the case would end and how long she’d be needed. You both stood on the steps and waved the girls goodbye as the taxi drove off. Once they’d turned off your street, you turned to her to ask her if she wanted to help clean the spare bedroom, but she interrupted you, “You should call Flip.”

-

You rang Flip, and after explaining what had happened in the car and what Ruby had decided, he said the both of you should drive over to his place. You’d never been there in all the time you’d known him, and a mixture of excitement and worry circled inside your stomach. Ruby had changed into a bright red dress with a corset type bodice along her ribs, accentuating her hips and ass. You couldn’t help but glance at her as she walked around your house. She looked gorgeous. Seeing her helped ease your emotions, but once you got into the car, a new wave of anxiety surged over you. You couldn’t quite place it; you weren’t worried about him being messy or having a bad house. You decided to just try and breathe, deep breaths in and out to release the coil of knots inside you. 

You drove to his house quietly, your mind a storm of feelings. You had never had a threesome before, but of all the people you might want to test the waters out with, Ruby was the one you trusted most. She’d seen you naked before when you changed at work back in New York, but still; the idea of her seeing you like this was making your heart race. And her seeing Flip naked and vulnerable was making you even tenser; what if she fell in love with him? You shook the idea away. She loved you and would never betray your trust like that. 

Once you arrived on his street, you parked before what you hoped was his house. You helped Ruby get out of the passenger side door since sometimes it got stuck, and because her dress was so divine you didn’t want to see it rip or get dragged through dirt. Your mind was a whirl of fantasies, and suddenly you realized, overall the negative emotions sweeping around your gut, there was the overwhelming feeling of excitement. You were excited; you’d only been with a few women, and never had you fucked one with someone else in the room. You were pumped to feel both of them, to memorize the looks on their faces as you pleasured them. 

You knocked on the door, and after a few impatient seconds of waiting on the doorstep, Flip appeared. He was wearing a pair of loose pants and nothing else, his chest exposed. You lost your breath for a moment, and behind you, Ruby whistled. You turned to grin at her, saying with your eyes, “I know. And he’s all mine.” He smiled, his dimples deep and genuine. “Please come in.” He said as he stepped away, ushering us inside. 

It was like nothing you had imagined. It was clean and filled with plants of every size. You marveled for a moment at the scene before you; you never would have pegged Flip for a plant person. But standing in his living room, you could tell he was quite passionate about them. You could recognize a few of them; in one corner stood a flourishing peace lily, and on a coffee table in the middle of the room was a small snake plant, a kind of succulent you had always thought looked like seaweed. 

“Well?” Flip’s voice jolted you out of your head, and you looked over at him. Ruby was standing behind him studying a different plant you couldn’t name, making you chuckle. He grinned. “I had no idea you were such a flora guy.” He shrugged like it didn’t matter, but something inside you felt warmer, closer to him than before. He enjoyed watering these plants, giving them sun, taking care of them. He was much more empathetic than you already thought, which just made you like him even more. 

“Come.” He tapped Ruby on the shoulder before moving through a doorway to the right, going out of sight. Ruby turned to you and mouthed the word “wow”, which made you laugh. You followed through to a hallway, where you found Flip gesturing to a door. Before you entered, you kissed his collarbone. His eyes melted, and just as you were about to touch his lips, Ruby made her way down the hallway. “Save it for the bedroom guys.” She grabbed your ass, making you jump. Flip’s laugh made you light up, and you smiled up at him. He placed a hand on the small of your back and gently pushed you inside. 

In his bedroom were more plants, some on the floor, one on his bedside table, another on his desk. His room was large, perhaps larger than yours, and you wondered how he was able to afford it. He had a whole house to himself, just like you, but his was clearly more expensive. You brushed the thought away, content just to watch Ruby and Flip as you sat on his bed facing the door. You saw, heat pooling in your core, as she stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. His gaze was piercing, and it never left you even as Ruby’s hands stroked his chest.

You bit your bottom lip, crossing your legs against the passion burning within you. Flip led Ruby inside as he did you by planting his hand on the small of her back. You gave him a seductive smile as he sat down beside you and began kissing your neck, leaving streaks of spit and heat along your pulse. You sucked in a tight breath, his lips so warm and soft against your tender skin. Ruby sat on the other side and put a hand on your thigh, working her hand up until it was under your dress and an inch from touching your core. You felt suddenly a little overwhelmed by the sensation of both of them on you, but you went with it. 

You pulled away from Flip and kissed Ruby, happy to hear his pleased moan as he watched the two of you. She tasted sweet, and her tongue was gentle as it touched yours. Her hand wound its way into your hair and pulled gently, a rough groan leaving your mouth at the mixture of pain and pleasure. You could hear a rustle beside you as Flip undressed himself. You kissed Ruby a moment more before leaning back and beginning to help him undress. It became apparently clear as you kissed Flip, his mouth a sanctuary of familiarity and seduction, that you were in charge in this situation. You were the one to decide how far you all went, and what was to happen, with the consent of each party of course. 

Once Flip’s pants were off and he was in his underwear, he reached the hem of your dress and gently tugged it over your head, leaving your chest bare. You hadn’t worn a bra today because of the heat, and you weren’t regretting it as Flip’s hungry eyes devoured your flesh with just one look. He stood and moved to Ruby, and together, you shucked off her corset and dress. She hadn’t worn a bra either to your surprise. You didn’t wait as you leaned down and took one of her nipples into your mouth, swirling your tongue against the hardening peak. Her light moans filled the air, that was until Flip’s mouth met Ruby’s and they kissed. You watched delighted at the way their lips moved, the way they fit together. No jealousy flitted through you, but still, you reminded yourself how Flip was yours, how Ruby would never have him the way you did. 

Ruby laid down, Flip moving with her as they continued to kiss. You stood before leaning down to place chaste kisses along Ruby’s panty line. Despite her mouth being occupied by Flip’s, you could hear her rising pleasure in her fast breaths and moans. You slowly, teasingly, pulled her underwear down. She groaned as you ever so slowly dragged them down to her knees. She grew impatient and used her feet to take them all the way off. You chuckled quietly to yourself before lowering your head to her inner thighs. You kissed along her left leg, edging closer and closer to her cunt, only to swap to her right thigh. She pulled away from Flip for a moment to say, “Just fuck me already.” Flip laughed alongside you, but you did as you were told and licked a stripe up her slit. Her whole body shuddered, shaking slightly. 

You licked another long stripe up her cunt, gathering her juices in your mouth before swallowing them. The next time, you pushed your mouth between her folds and found her clit. You drew lazy circles around it, her shudders and moans growing more and more frequent with each lap. Once you could tell she was close, you drew it into your mouth and sucked. Her gasp was loud and bright, and you watched delightedly as she scrunched her eyes closed in pleasure. Flip moved away from her for a moment to watch you, and you looked between Ruby’s pleasured expression and his underwear which were almost bursting at the seams.

You rode out her orgasm, sucking and licking Ruby’s clit until it was well and truly over. You then stood and, standing on your tippy-toes, gave Flip a deep, sensual kiss. You knew he could taste her on your tongue, and you knew he appreciated it as he wrapped his hands around your waist and hoisted you up. You wrapped your legs around his middle to cling to him as he led you back to the bed. He plopped you back down next to Ruby before returning to the kiss, his tongue exploring every inch of your mouth as if he was trying to memorize it. You blindly reached your hands out to feel for his boxers, trying to pull them down.

He pulled away for a moment to help. At that moment, Ruby rose from the bed to kiss your neck, which was an added bonus to the moment Flip’s dick sprung free. Her intake of breath told you enough of what she thought of his magnificent size. Flip put a large hand on the flesh between your breasts and gently pushed you down to lie flat on the bed. You did as he commanded, waiting patiently for him to continue. You groaned as he ever so slowly removed your underwear, understanding now why Ruby wanted them gone so quickly. 

“Vile little thing, already wet for me.” You grinned up at him, his pet name an exhilarating phrase on his tongue. You felt your core warm at his deep voice, at the timbre of it. Ruby whispered in your ear, “Vile little thing?”, which made you chuckle. Before you could do anything, Flip grabbed your thighs and dragged you to the edge of the bed so he had easy access to your pussy. You took in a deep breath, excited for the feeling of him inside you, of him filling you up. 

You relished the groan that came from his mouth as the tip of his dick slid between your folds, the moisture immediately slicking his cock. You bent your head back in pleasure, but Flip’s hand grabbed your jaw and forced you to look. “Watch what I do to your pussy.” You nodded grimly, pleasure ripping through you as he entered to the hilt. “Oh fuck.” He whispered the words like it was impossible to keep them in even if he tried. You moaned as he thrust into you, the world a haze of stars and constellations as desire ripped through your entire body, rendering you speechless. 

Ruby returned to your neck, leaving wet kisses along your throat and down your collarbone. You yelped as she bit at your pulse, knowing for certain there would be a bruise. The simultaneous feeling of the bite and the pain as Flip’s massive cock hit your cervix crept you closer and closer to the edge of cumming, the feeling welcome. Without realizing it, you began moaning louder and louder, the sound filling the room. Just as you were about to orgasm, Flip’s deft fingers found your clit and began rubbing harsh circles around it. You bit back a scream at the pleasure that coursed through you, your eyesight completely gone; whether that was because your eyes were closed or not you couldn’t tell. 

Flip rode out your orgasm, letting your moans dimmish into nothing until you were basically just purring. You instantly felt the absence of Flip as he pulled himself out of you and gestured for Ruby. You watched dumbfounded as he slid easily into her, your juices a lubricant you didn’t know they needed. You were still dizzy and shaking from your orgasm, so you just lay there and watched for a moment, content to see Flip’s hair fall into his eyes as he bit his lip in restraint. You looked to Ruby, finding her eyes closed and her hand over her mouth as she tried to keep her noises quiet. You gently pulled her hand away, whispering in her ear, “I want to hear you.” She smiled tentatively as Flip pounded into her, his orgasm coming closer and closer. 

Ruby’s moans filled the air, filtered in between random expletives as she came closer and closer to cumming for the second time. You stood on shaking legs to stand behind Flip. He didn’t seem to notice you there because he jolted when your hands touched his spine. You pressed your hands into the knots in his back, massaging them away. You felt him get closer and closer, so you continued working the lumps of muscle away until he was less tense. Before you could finish though, his hand wrapped around your forearm and pulled you back to the bed. You watched as he pulled out of Ruby and began rapidly palming his cock, his breaths fast and light. You opened your mouth for what you knew was to come, and you were greeted by warm, wet cum all over your face. 

You licked it away, delighted by the taste of him; sweet and tangy. When you looked at Ruby, you saw she was also covered in his cum. You helped her out by licking the ropes from her eyelids, from the bridge of her nose. She followed suit and licked your face. You felt Flip’s gaze never leave your face as she did so. Once you were both relatively clean of his cum, you looked up at him. Flip’s face was a mixture of desire and contemplation. You stood, feeling suddenly very bare, and kissed him. You were delighted when his hands found the small of your back and caressed the skin there. 

After a few moments, you stepped back. “May we have a shower?” You asked, and Flip turned his head to the sky and laughed. You and Ruby laughed alongside him. “Of course, beautiful.” You kissed his cheek before grabbing Ruby’s hand and leading her out of the room. You guessed which door led to the bathroom, opening it and walking inside. The shower was small but big enough for the two of you to wash inside. You gestured for Ruby to go in first, then you walked in after her. 

The water ran warm immediately, which was amazing. You stood under the rippling water for a moment, enjoying the heat. Behind you, Ruby began rubbing the sweat from your spine. She was gentle and tentative, her hands moving in small circles. You moaned at the tenderness. You heard a giggle behind you and turned to find Ruby blushing. “Come on then.” You said quietly, guiding her toward the showerhead. You did the same for Ruby, washing her back and in between her thighs. After what must have been ten minutes under the water, you turned the taps off. You both stood there in the shower to drip dry for a moment, puzzling over what had just happened. 

“Did that...”, “Yes.” You answered for her. She smiled, a great big one that showed her amazing teeth and made her freckles bunch together. You smiled back at her. “The towels are in the drawer!” Flip yelled from the bedroom. You stepped out of the shower and grabbed you both a towel. You dried yourself next to her, all the while thinking of what you’d just done. 

After you were both relatively dry, you went back into Flip’s bedroom. You found him redressed. You grinned at him, at how he’d tried to fix his hair which was still mussed. You quietly dressed yourself, pulling your dress over your head. Beside you, Ruby did the same. “We’ve still got to meet Walter and Felix tonight.” You said quietly. Ruby groaned, “That’s tonight?” You nodded, looking at Flip who was also nodding. When he caught your eye, your heartbeat picked up. His eyes were molten, almost gold. You couldn’t look away. 

“Then we should go get ready,” Ruby said, stirring you from your staring. You agreed. 

Flip walked the both of you out, stopping you to kiss your forehead before you went back to the car. Your heart was still beating too fast as you got into the driver’s seat and began to drive home.

-

You and Flip sat in the back of the van as Ron drove to the bar where you were to meet Walter and Felix. Ruby sat in the front next to Ron, chatting with him as if she’d known him her whole life. They got along splendidly. Flip’s hand hadn’t left your leg since you’d gotten in the car. He seemed determined to not let you go all night, which would make it hard for you and Walter to talk admittedly. But you weren’t bothered by his need, you felt the same. After having sex with Ruby, you felt even closer to him, like it had brought you two together. 

“How are you feeling tonight, beautiful?” His words were quiet enough for only you to hear, and you leaned into his shoulder, devouring his body heat. “Incredible. You?” His grin lit you up inside out. “Amazing.” You brushed a curl behind his ear before leaning in to give him a kiss. It was slow and tender; one you hadn’t had in some time. It was like he was worried you were only a dream that might slip away. You placed a hand in his hair, the silken strands welcoming you. His giant hands circled your jaw, pulling you in closer. 

You had half a mind to jump him right there, but you pulled back. You needed to be sharp tonight, Ruby was meeting Felix for the first time and she had to wow him. 

Once you arrived, Flip opened the door for you and ushered you outside. The wind was warm, and you were glad to be wearing a dress. Ron said through Ruby’s open door, “Good luck in there!” You replied thank you before grabbing her arm and leading her on. Flip had to stay back a minute or two; he couldn’t be seen arriving with Ruby and you because it would only seem as though you arrived together, that you knew one another more intimately than you let on.

On the walk to the bar, you and Ruby talked about what had happened earlier. “Well, that was a fun time.” You chuckled, agreeing. “It was, I had a great time. I’ve never had a threesome before.” Ruby looked at you with wide eyes. “Seriously? You were amazing!” You grinned at the praise. “I’ve just never had the opportunity before. Have you?” Ruby bit her fingernail before replying. “Yeah, only once. It was with this couple I knew a couple of years back. They were very sweet and all, but it wasn’t the best experience. I wasn’t really included in anything.” You nodded; glad today was better. “Yeah, I get you. I guess it can be hard to include others when it’s just been the two of you for a while.” Ruby agreed, still chewing on her fingernail. You pulled her hand away from her mouth. 

“Are you stressed about tonight?” Ruby looked at you for the first time in a long while, her eyes bright and nervous. “Yes; I don’t know, I’ve just never done anything like this before. I don’t want to be a homewrecker.” You chuckled. “You’re not. You’re just doing a job, it’s all fine. You can always go back to the van if you don’t feel comfortable.” She shook her head, “No, I want to help, it’s just… what if I can’t pull it off?” You placed your hand on her shoulder and rubbed. “You’ll do great. You’re beautiful and smart and funny, and he won’t be able to resist you.” 

Ruby laughed nervously, the sound raspy. You gave her a sympathetic smile and thanked her for wanting to help. “Anything for you.” She winked at you, and you giggled. 

You turned a corner, and the blaring lights of the bar came into view. It was called ‘Mad Dog’, and the fluorescent lighting set the night sky on fire, bugs buzzing around the lettering. You stopped for a moment to catch your breath and ground yourself; despite seeing Walter multiple times, you still got nervous each time you had to see him again. You took a deep breath, and Ruby did the same. “It’ll be fine. I promise.” You said, even though you weren’t entirely sure it was true.

-

The inside of the pub remained the same, still dark and dank, and a pool table surrounded by men. You walked up the bar and asked for a vodka lemonade, and once it was placed in front of you, you skulled it. Ruby watched slack-jawed at you. “You shouldn’t drink so fast. You’ll be drunk before you can even say a word to him.” She whispered. You nodded, telling yourself to slow down. You turned and walked over to the pool table. Walter was in the middle of his turn, bent low over the table with a pool cue in his hand. He was just about to hit the white ball when his eye caught yours and he stood, grinning from ear to ear. 

He said your name loudly, the gang of men around him turning to look at you. You immediately blushed, feeling overwhelmed with all the guys staring at you. He walked over to you and gave you a big hug, his arms swallowing you. You imagined it was Flip as you hugged him back. “Hello sweetheart, I’ve missed you.” He leaned back and kissed you, his mouth tasting like an ashtray. You tried to make it as genuine as possible, but your tongue couldn’t move. He pulled away, smiling. “And who is this?” You smiled as wide as possible, gesturing at Ruby. “This is my friend Ruby. She wanted to meet the man in my life.” He shook her hand, introducing himself. “Hello, I’m Walter. It’s good to meet you.” In your mind, you were saying, ‘Don’t trust his smile, he’s awful’, but of course you couldn’t say this aloud to Ruby. 

Just as Walter lead you over to the pool table to let you take his shot, Flip walked in. Your heart immediately settled down, and you were relieved by his presence. He approached Walter and Felix, the latter leaning against the wall staring at Ruby. It appeared she already had caught his eye. “… David Duke?” You only just tuned into what Walter was saying, having missed half of the sentence. “I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you, what did you say?” Walter smiled gently at you like you were a moron. You ground your teeth to keep from punching him. “Do you know David Duke?” Of course you did, he was talking with Ron all the time. “Yes, he’s amazing. What an incredible leader.” Walter grinned and nodded, clearly proud to be associated with him. Your stomach flipped. “Well, he’s coming to Colorado Springs in a week!” You tried to smile but couldn’t.

Why hadn’t Flip or Ron told you that? That was very important information you didn’t have. “I had no idea, that’s amazing!” You rubbed your hands together, desperate for something to distract you from the realization that your partners had purposefully left out that information. Walter handed you the pool cue and you lined up the shot, grateful for a diversion from your thoughts. You balanced the cue between your fingers before pushing hard forward, the white hitting the red, causing it to sink into one of the pockets. Walter whistled behind you, “Nice shot girl, that was impressive.” You grinned, genuinely proud. 

“Anyway, the reason I told you is because I want you to come.” You took a deep breath in, so, so grateful to have this in into Walter’s world. You knew you had to go if only to hear under the table information about the Klan’s plans, but also because it would be impossible to pass up the opportunity to meet Duke himself. “I would love to go with you, thank you.” He smiled and kissed you, his mouth moving to memorize the shape of your lips. You tried not to grimace. Behind you, you heard someone clear their throat. You leaned back to look at Flip, who was clearly uncomfortable. “Ah yes, you’ve met Flip before, right?” You nodded, shaking Flip’s hand. “I believe so, yes.” He gave you a small smile before looking at the pool table, clearly unimpressed with your show of affection toward Walter, no matter how fake it was. 

You handed the pool cue back to Walter who waited for his next turn. You turned to find Ruby bent over the table, Felix behind her, as he helped her line up his next shot. You almost scoffed at the predictability of it, of the move he was playing. You heard over the music, “Right there, that’s right.” Felix was rubbing himself against Ruby, and you had half a mind to reach across the table and smack his face, but you couldn’t. It was up to her how far they went. 

You looked for a moment longer before finding yourself on the verge of vomiting, so you excused yourself to go to the bathroom. Once you were in the stall, you just stood there and breathed, trying to regain some semblance of calm. Anger was rising inside you, and you couldn’t seem to control it. Just as you were about to leave, there was a knock on your stall door. You opened it to find Flip standing there, towering over you. You quickly ushered him inside, locking the door behind you. Before you could ask what he was doing sneaking into the girls' bathroom behind you, he kissed you. His hands were on your face, and lightning was zinging through your body. His tongue was vicious, it wanted every part of you. You gave in and let him dominate you, let his body press you against the wall and grope your sides. You sighed into his mouth as his hands found your underwear and pulled them down. 

This was the second time today you would have Flip, you thought to yourself as his finger rubbed against your clit. The feeling of being with him was becoming more and more overwhelming. You moaned high pitched, which was smothered by his lips. You were already coming closer to your peak, his fingers so fast and strong they were overpowering. You felt yourself drip down your leg, the juices produced from his work a reminder of your need. You moaned again, except he pulled away and it came out much louder than you wanted. 

He knelt before you and instantly put his face to your slit, licking up your juices. Your hands found his hair and pulled, the frustration of another climax coming so fast making you yank on his strands. He looked up at you with his warm hazel eyes before continuing, his tongue licking up your clit and then sucking it into his mouth. Your knees were starting to fail you, and you almost fell to the floor when he sunk his pointer finger deep inside you. You put a hand to your mouth to keep yourself quiet; you couldn’t let the men outside know that you were getting tongue-fucked by Flip. 

After a few moments of simultaneously sucking on your clit and pumping in and out of you, he sunk another finger inside you. You gasped, hardly containing yourself as his fingers curled inside you. Your vision blurred and your whole body was shaking. You came on his fingers, your core tightening around him as he slowed his pace. Once he was certain you were fully done, he slipped his fingers out of you and licked the liquid from his fingers. Then he bent down low and licked the drips that had fallen down your thighs. You tingled all over at the sensation of his tongue on your thighs, of the memory of it on your slit. 

You pulled your dress back down and re-arranged yourself to try and look appropriate. You stared at him for a moment, knowing he must have read how uncomfortable you felt and came in to relieve you. You wanted to kiss him, to tell him how you really felt, but you couldn’t quite decipher that yet. You’d never known love, not really, but this felt something like what you’d read about before. Something this intense, this real, was definitely similar to love. 

You stood on your toes and kissed him, tasting yourself on his tongue. His hands were on the back of your head, pressing your closer. You wanted him more than anything, but you had a job to do. So after a moment of kissing him, you pulled back. “Please stay back a moment or they’ll suspect you were in here with me.” You whispered, tucking hair behind Flip’s ear. His freckled face was enamored, he looked just how you felt. You kissed him one more time before unlocking the door and leaving. You heard the door lock behind you. 

-

When you walked back into the pub, you found Ruby making out with Felix. You tried to stifle your gag. “They’re getting along well.” You said to Walter, who was at the bar drinking. He looked you up and down, grinning. He thought you were all his. How wrong he was. He looked over at Ruby and Felix and grimaced. “Yeah, they sure are. I’m just not sure what his wife will say when she finds out.” You pretended to act worried as if you didn’t realize he was married. “Oh, well. What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her, right?” Walter looked you in the eye and gave you an agreeing smile before finishing the contents of his pint. You ordered another vodka lemonade which you made sure to drink slowly, careful of Ruby’s caring words. 

You looked around the pub and found Flip playing pool and Ruby still kissing Felix. You needed to get to her to ask what her plans were for the night, whether she’d be coming back with you or if she’d be going home with him. You made your way over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She quickly detached herself from Felix, turning to look you in the eye. “What’s up?” You looked behind her at Felix who was eyeing her ass. You smothered an eye roll. “Are you wanting to come home to my place tonight?” She bit her lip as she thought. She leaned in and whispered so only you could hear, “I think I might go with him. I might be able to get some news from him that way.” You nodded, careful to keep your expression nonchalant. “Ok, well I’m going home now I think, and I think I’m taking Walter with me.” She smiled grimly and patted you on the back. 

You made your way over to Walter, asking him to take you home. He grinned and grabbed your hand, but you looked over to Flip before you left. His eyes were full of caution, and you could see he was clutching the pool cue hard, the wood almost groaning under the pressure. You gave him a small nod which he returned, his hair falling into his beautiful face as he did. 

When you got in the car with Walter, his hand wrapped around your thigh. You tried to keep Flip’s handsome expression in your mind. You hoped he and Ruby would be safe tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, what a time to be alive. I wrote this chapter while tipsy, so that's fun. If you would like to comment a critique or just say hi, I would absolutely LOVE that! 
> 
> edit: I've written A LOT of this chapter sober now lmao. It's been a real fun time doing this one, it's hella long so sorry about that. It's probably the longest chapter I've written so far!
> 
> I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, sorry I've been in and out of writing! I'm still getting back into the swing of it all.


End file.
